Invisible Hurt
by Shiro Yata 20
Summary: Hinata adalah seorang anak yang tidak suka berbicara, sehingga orang orang menganggapnya Bisu. Penyebabnya adalah penelantaran dan penyiksaan yang dialaminya sejak kecil. Ayahnya yang pemabuk selalu menjadikannya target pelampasan kekesalannya. Selain itu, Kageyama selalu membullynya di sekolahan. Bagaimana keseharian Hinata menghadapi kesendiriannya? Cont: Child n sexual Abuse!
1. Chapter 1

***Hinata***

Aku baru saja melangkah masuk ke pintu utama sekolahan. Aku berjalan ke loker untuk mengambil beberapa buku catatan. Aku sedikit berlari, khawatir sensei sudah masuk ke kelas dan aku tidak mau dihukum. Kakiku tersandung sesuatu hingga aku terjatuh dengan keras ke lantai hingga aku mengerang kesakitan.

"Hahaha! Si bisu jatuh...!" Kata seorang anak cowok tak berambut bernama Tanaka

"Maaf kakiku ingin membuatmu terjatuh" Kata pemuda di sebelahnya yang berwajah datar. Kageyama. Anak berambut hitam gelap yang suka membully ku di sekolah

Aku berusaha berdiri lalu membersihkan bagian seragamku yang kotor dengan telapak tangan. Lalu pergi tanpa memperdulikan mereka, sepertinya mereka mengikutiku dari belakang. Benar saja, mereka menghadang jalanku. Aku mengambil buku catatan di kantongku dan menulis "Apa mau kalian?" lalu menunjukkannya pada mereka.

"Apa Mau Kalian?! Konyol sekali kau!" Kata Tanaka setelah membaca tulisanku.

Kageyama mendorongku ke loker dengan cukup keras. Aku dapat merasakan sakit di bagian -tiba Ia Menarik pipiku hingga aku agak berjinjit.

"Hey Pendek! Serahkan uangmu padaku SEKARANG!" Ia menadahkan tangannya di depan wajahku. "Cepat!" Teriaknya membuatku terkejut. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku. Wajah Kageyama terlihat kesal. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan aku memejamkan mataku, aku tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan. Ia menamparku. Rasa menyengat terasa di pipi kiriku. Tanganku menyentuh bagian pipi yang sakit itu.

"Kau mulai melawan ya sekarang!?" Kageyama mengangguk pada Tanaka "Rogoh kantongnya!" Lanjutnya. Tanaka pun merogoh setiap kantong yang ada di bajuku. Sedangkan aku hanya diam karena tak mau mencari masalah dengan mereka. Akhirnya Tanaka mendapatkan uangnya di saku bajuku. Padahal itu uang tabungan yang akan kugunakan untuk membeli buku sekolah.

"Ini uanganya!" Tanaka menyerahkannya pada Kageyama.

"Jika besok kau tidak menyetorkan uang padaku, Kau tak akan hidup tentram di sekolah ini! Mengerti?!" Kageyama mengancam sambil menarik kerah bajuku. Tak lama ia melepaskannya lalu menonjok perutku dengan kuat. Sakit sekali. Aku jatuh terduduk sambil memegang bagian yang sakit. Sementara mereka menghilang dibalik koridor dan dapat kudengar tawa kemenangan mereka.

* * *

Aku Sampai di depan rumah ku. Lebih tepatnya rumah Ayahku. Aku selalu ragu untuk masuk ke dalam sana karena bagiku rumah itu sama saja dengan neraka. Dengan langkah malas aku membuka pintu rumah lalu menutupnya dengan suara seminim mungkin. Aku tak mau Ayahku sadar akan kedatanganku. Akan tetapi itu sia-sia karena kini Ayah sudah ada di hadapanku. Menyilangkan kedua tangannya sambil menatapku dingin.

"Kau terlambat…Hinata…" Ayah berkata dengan dinginnya. Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa, aku hanya menatap matanya yang dipenuhi amarah. Lagi pula apapun yang aku lakukan tak akan merubah keadaan. Ia akan tetap menghukumku.

Aku tersentak karena Ayah melangkah mendekati ku. Kakiku melangkah mundur hingga menyentuh pintu di belakang ku. Aku tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi…

"Ada apa? Apakah kau takut?" Katanya sambil tersenyum. Aku tahu ia tersenyum palsu, ia selalu menggunakannya untuk membohongiku. Aku menggelengkan kepala, Bohong. Nyatanya aku ketakutan. Wajahnya semakin mendekati wajahku. Hingga aku dapat merasakan nafasnya yang berbau Sake. Ia mabuk…

Tanganku berusaha mendorong Badannya menjauh, tapi ia tidak terdorong sama sekali. Aku benci ini.. Ia selalu lebih kuat daripada aku.

"Hinata,… Kau mirip Ibumu,.. Kau… Manis seperti Ibumu,.." Ia bergumam aneh, membuatku bergidik ngeri.

Tangannya menahan tengkuk ku dengan keras, dan sedetik kemudian bibirnya menyentuh bibirku dengan kasar. Mataku membulat. Ia memaksa ku melakukan ini. Aku mengerang pelan, menandakan jika aku tidak mau. Ini terasa Memuakkan. Ia adalah Ayahku, dan ia Mencium Anaknya sendiri!

Eranganku semakin keras karena nafasku sesak sekali. Aku butuh oksigen. Tanganku memukul pundaknya yang bidang sebisa mungkin. Ia pun melepaskannya. Namun ia menamparku hingga aku terjatuh ke lantai. Tamparan kedua yang kuterima hari ini.

"…Dasar Anak Kurang ajar!" Teriaknya. Kakinya menginjak telapak tangan kanan ku dengan keras. Aku menggigit bibir agar tidak berteriak.

"Jika bukan karenamu, ia tak akan mati!" Ia menendang tepat di perutku. Aku terbatuk. Udara di paru-paruku seolah hilang sehingga aku harus terengah-engah untuk memenuhinya lagi.

"Kau.. Hanya.. Anak…Bisu…Yang…Tidak…Berguna!" Ia menghantamkan kakinya padaku di setiap kata-katanya. Aku tahu.. ia sudah gila..

Perlahan-lahan, pandanganku semakin kabur. Aku hanya merasakan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhku. Teriakan Ayah terngiang di telingaku, aku semakin tak mengindahkannya. Hingga aku hanya melihat kegelapan yang pekat.

* * *

 ***Kageyama***

"Tanaka, Pesankan aku Jus Jeruk ya!" Kataku pada Tanaka yang ada di gerai jus. Saat ini aku sedang duduk di kursi kantin. Di kantin, meja dan kursi dipenuhi oleh murid-murid payah yang menyebalkan. Tapi, tidak dengan mejaku. Ini milikku seorang, dan aku hanya mempersilahkan Tanaka dan beberapa anak nakal lainnya yang menjadi Sahabatku untuk duduk di sini.

"Nih Jusnya," Tanaka menaruh jusku di meja lalu menyeka dahinya yang berkeringat sehabis berdesak-desakan tadi.

"Hey, Kau lihat tidak? Tadi ada cewek Cantik lewat didepanmu!" Kata Tanaka bersemangat. Jujur saja aku tidak perduli dengan apa yang ia katakan.

"Tidak" Kataku Ketus lalu meminum Jus.

"Ah! Sayang sekali, seandainya kau lihat tadi!"

"Sudahlah lupakan saja cewek semacam itu," Jedaku "Paling-paling nanti kau akan melihatnya sedang bersama banyak laki-laki… Murahan…" Lanjutku Pedas.

"Ckckck, Kau kenapa sih, Kageyama? Dari kemarin mood mu jelek" Tanaka mengernyit heran.

"Yah.. Agak jelek" Gumamku.

Sekilas aku melihat seorang anak yang menggunakan Sweater berwarna 'Hijau'. Entah mengapa aku jadi teringat dengan Hinata. Si anak bisu yang selalu ku Ganggu atau… lebih tepatnya ku 'Tindas'. Aku tidak merindukannya. Hanya saja aku sedang bosan dan ingin mengganggunya lagi.

"Kageyama, bagaimana jika sekarang kita ke kelas saja? Aku mau memalak beberapa anak kelas kita" Tanaka mengajakku.

"Oke!" Aku pun mengikutinya dari belakang menuju kelas.

 ***Hinata***

Aku bolos hari ini. Padahal di jam ke-2 adalah pelajaran favoritku. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Aku harus menyembunyikan memar dan luka yang masih terlihat di wajahku karena Ayah. Aku menghabiskan waktuku di Perpustakaan sekolah. Aku bisa melakukannya karena aku adalah salah satu anggota Perpustakaan. Jadi, sewaktu-waktu aku bisa menjaga Perpustakaan.

Perutku berbunyi dan rasanya sakit sekali. Aku tidak sempat makan apa-apa kemarin. Dan aku tidak pernah diberi uang saku lagi oleh Ayah semenjak Kageyama mengambil uang buku milikku. Yang bisa aku lakukan hanyalah menenggak obat 'Sakit perut' agar mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Aku tahu ini bukan sakit perut, melainkan kelaparan, akan tetapi aku tak punya alternatif lainnya.

*Brakk!*

Suara buku jatuh mengejutkanku. Aku langsung berdiri dari tempat duduk pengawas dan melihat ke sekeliling dengan waspada. Mungkin, ada seseorang disini? Tapi, kemungkinannya kecil karena saat ini adalah jam pelajaran. Aku mencoba mendekati suara berdebam tadi, dan ketika kulihat, benar saja… Beberapa buku tebal terjatuh dari rak.

Aku dapa merasakan badanku sedikit merinding. Entah mengapa, aku merasakan kehadiran sesosok mahluk di sini. Tapi, aku tidak boleh takut. Apapun itu. Aku… dapat mendengar suara langkah kaki dari belakangku. Hingga sebuah tangan yang besar membekap mulutku. Aku mengerang, berharap ada seseorang yang menolongku. Atau mungkin tidak..

 ***Kageyama***

Anak berambut Oranye itu tak henti-hentinya berteriak? Atau bergumam? Agaknya lebih mirip mengerang tertahan. Tentu saja aku membekap mulutnya, jika tidak Guru BK akan mendengar suaranya dan masuk ke perpustakaan untuk mencukur Rambutku hingga habis tak bersisa. Sial! Kemana Tanaka pergi? Coba saja tadi kami tidak pergi ke kelas dan berpapasan dengan guru Sialan itu!

"Ssh! Jangan berisik!" Kataku menenangkan anak itu. Aku menariknya ke posisi duduk di lantai.

"MMnh!" Ia malah tambah berisik.

"Diam! Atau kau Kutonjok!" Bisikku tepat di telinganya. Tiba-tiba anak itu terdiam. Kurasa ia takut.

Guru Bk botak itu tampak di luar jendela, terengah-engah. Kepalanya mengengok kesana-kemari mencari ku. Untungnya ia pergi entah kemana dan aku bisa bernafas lega. Fyuh..

"Mmngh!..Mmmhh!" Anak yang kubekap mulai berisik lagi. Dan aku dengan segera melepaskan tanganku dari mulutnya.

Ia membalik badannya untuk melihatku dan betapa terkejutnya aku. Anak itu juga sama terkejutnya denganku, matanya yang Cokelat membulat. Anak Itu Adalah 'HINATA'! Tapi, ada sedikit yang berbeda dari wajahnya. Memar, aku yakin itu memar di pipinya dan bibirnya sedikit robek. Ada bekas darah di sisi Mulutnya. Aku yakin sesuatu terjadi padanya.

"Kenapa wajahmu ?" Tanyaku lupa jika ia Bisu.

Ia tersentak kaget lalu berusaha menutupi wajahnya dengan buku yang biasa ia pakai untuk berkomunikasi dan… aku melihat perban melilit di tangan kanannya. Matanya yang Coklat menatapku takut. Aku jadi ingin menindasnya sekarang.

Tiba-tiba aku jadi teringat tagihanku padanya. Dengan cepat aku berdiri membuatnya mudur beberapa inci dari tempatku berada. "Aku butuh uang, Kau harus memberikan uangmu padaku!" Kataku.

Ia hanya menatapku bingung. Tangannya masih menutup sebagian wajah nya yang pucat. Ia sungguh membuatku semakin kesal.

"Kau tidak tuli juga kan?!" Teriakku, menendang rak buku di belakangnya hingga beberapa buku terjatuh. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menulis sesuatu di bukunya dan menunjukannya padaku.

'Aku tidak punya uang' Itu tulisannya.

"Kau tidak punya uang?!" Aku bertanya lagi hanya untuk memastikan. Dan ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

Aku merendahkan badanku lalu menarik buku yang ia pegang . Ia mengerang karena kaget. Aku melempar buku itu tepat ke wajahnya dan ia semakin takut melihatku. Dapat kurasakan amarah ku memuncak. Aku menamparnya hingga ia mengerang lagi. Ia merupakan 'Korban' yang amat menyenangkan untuk di sakiti karena ia benar-benar tak pernah melawan. Ia membuatku kecanduan.

Kucengkram pergelangan tangannya lalu menariknya ke sebuah Sofa. Aku mau mendengarnya mengerang lagi. Kudorong badannya ke atas sofa dan menindihnya. Aku masih mencengkram kedua tangannya, namun kali ini hanya dengan 1 tangan. Ia mencoba melawan ku dengan cara menarik tangannya agar lepas dari cengkramanku. Tentu saja ia kalah karena aku jauh lebih kuat daripada Hinata. Nafasnya memburu, ia tak henti-hentinya mengerang. Keringat mengalir dari pori-pori tubuhnya.

Aku bertindak semakin jauh. Kudekatkan wajahku dengan wajahnya, sementara tanganku yang satunya menahan pipinya. Aku pun menghilangkan jarak diantara kami, Aku dapat merasakan bibirnya yang lembut dan manis. Kumasukkan lidahku untuk merasakannya semakin dalam. Aku dapat merasakan lidahku bergerilya di dalam mulutnya yang hangat. Aku tak menyangka bibirnya bisa membuatku terlena. Sementara ia masih mengerang entah suka atau tidak?

"KAGEYAMA! HINATA! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!"

Aku segera melepaskan bibir Hinata. Oh, Tidak. Sensei memergoki kami! Ia Berada di ambang pintu perpustakaan sekarang. Dengan cepat aku berdiri menjauh dari Hinata yang masih terbaring, terengah-engah di sova. Mau dijelaskan bagaimana pun masalah ini tak akan teratasi. Aku dan Hinata berdua, Berciuman, Di tempat sepi, dan Sialnya aku baru sadar sekarang.

'Apa yang sebenarnya aku lakukan?!'

"Kalian pergi ke ruang BK, SEKARANG JUGA!" Sensei berteriak. Shock…

* * *

Kami berdua, Aku dan Hinata duduk di sova ruang BK. Menunggu guru BK yang botak dan payah itu. Aku menatap Hinata yang ada di sebelah kanan ku. Kepalanya tertunduk dan Ia terlihat ketakutan setengah mati. Mungkin karena kejadian tadi? Karena aku..tentunya. Tapi biarkan saja lah, Aku tak terlalu perduli.

Seorang wanita dengan badan ideal dan dada yang cukup besar masuk ke ruang BK, dan ia segera duduk di sova depan kami. Ia memiliki rambut Hitam yang panjang. Ia Cantik. Tapi aku tidak terlalu tertarik padanya.

"Maaf, Kepala guru BK sedang ada keperluan, jadi aku sebagai wakilnya 'Kyoko' yang akan menggantikannya." Ia tersenyum sejenak "Jadi, apa yang kalian lakukan di perpustakaan?" Akhirnya pertanyaan menyebalkan itu muncul.

"Aku,.. Sedang bersembunyi dari Guru Bk yang Botak itu" Kataku 'To The Point'

"Hm, bagaimana dengan Hinata?" ia menatap Hinata yang sedari tadi diam. Dan Hinata membuka mulutnya seperti ingin berbicara namun aku memotongnya..

"Ia Bisu…" Hinata melirikku sekilas

"Oh, maafkan aku Hinata.." ia menghela nafas, tangannya mengambil secarik kertas lalu sebuah Bolpen dan memberikannya pada Hinata.

'Aku Menjaga Perpustakaan tapi Kageyama datang dan menggangguku' Tulisnya Jujur. Itu menjelaskan 1 hal.

"Mengganggumu? Seperti apa?" Wanta itu mengerutkan alisnya, penasaran.

Sejenak aku memelototinya. Aku tidak mau ia bilang pada Wanita ini. Itu bisa membahayakan kehidupanku! Hinata terlihat sedikit cemas, lalu menulis lagi. Aku ingin tahu apa yang ditulisnya.

'Kageyama Menindas ku' Itu Tulisan jahanam! Kubunuh anak itu nanti!

"Kageyama,… saya butuh penjelasan mengenai hal ini! Tak seharusnya kau menindas temanmu sendiri" Ia Kembali menatap Hinata "Hinata kau boleh pergi ke UKS sekarang, kau terlihat tidak enak badan…" Hinata pun mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil dan pergi keluar dari ruang BK.

Sedangkan Aku… Dalam masalah yang merepotkan! Awas saja Hinata! Kuhajar kau nanti!

* * *

Keesokan harinya, tepat ketika pulang sekolah aku mencegatnya di Loker. Kebetulan saja kami bertemu dan bodohnya ia masih di sekolah ketika sekolah sudah sepi. Semua murid dan guru sudah pulang, jadi.. aku bisa melakukan apapun tanpa takut ketahuan lagi.

Mata Coklatnya menatapku dengan kaget bercampur panik. Ia terlihat mau kabur.

"Kau masih ingat Terakhir kali kita bertemu kan? Bisu?" Kataku sambil mendorongnya ke loker dengan keras, lalu menatapnya kesal.

Ia bukannya menatapku, tapi malah menatap buku jurnal yang ia pegang. Sialan, memangnya apa berharganya buku jelek itu?! Kurenggut buku itu lalu kulempar entah kemana. Hingga ia menatapku dengan kesal seolah aku adalah orang yang paling mengganggu dalam hidupnya. Yah.. nyatanya itu memang benar…

"Apa…? Kau marah padaku hah?! Kau mau memukulku?" Kataku menantang "Ayo, lakukan saja jika kau bisa.." Aku menatapnya nanar.

Ya' Ampun, entah aku terlalu Kejam atau apa. Aku dapat melihat air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Membuat Hinata semakin… Manis? Oh, Tidak tidak! Pikiranku sedang kacau.

Lamunanku terpecah karena ia melangkah mendekati bukunya yang ada di lantai. Tepat ketika ia hendak mengambilnya, kuambil buku itu duluan lalu merobek-robek buku itu. Hingga hanya tersisa lembaran-lembaran kecil yang tak mungkin disatukan lagi. Ia sama sekali tidak berkutik. Ia hanya terduduk di lantai menatap setiap kertas yang terjatuh di depannya.

Kemudian aku berlalu disampingya. Pura-pura tidak melakukan apapun. Dan pergi begitu saja..

 ***Hinata***

Aku melangkah pelan, menginjak salju-salju yang putih disepanjang jalan menuju rumah. Bau tanah segar samar-samar tercium disekitar sini. Uap Air menyebar setiap kali aku menghembuskan nafas. Aku dapat merasakan dinginnya sore ini karena Salju. Dan, aku suka.

Bulan desember mengingatkanku dengan Ibu. Bagaimana jika ibu tahu buku jurnal yang ia berikan telah hancur menjadi kertas-kertas kecil. Padahal itu benda yang paling berharga peninggalan ibu. Dan aku tak punya lagi yang seperti itu.

Aku merindukan Ibu… Sangat Rindu…

Tanpa terasa air mata mengalir di pipiku begitu saja. Meski berulang kali ku usap, Air mata ini terus saja mengalir tiada henti. Akhirnya kubiarkan saja aku menangis. Setidaknya dengan ini, semua beban yang ada dipundakku akan sedikit terlupakan.

'Ibu.. Mengapa semua orang membenciku?' 'Apakah sia-sia saja ibu melahirkanku di dunia ini?' 'Nyatanya… aku hanya menyusahkan semua orang'

Sudah 10 tahun ibu meninggalkan aku, dan sampai saat ini tak ada seorangpun yang menyayangiku seperti ibu.

* * *

Aku baru saja menutup pintu rumah ketika Ayah datang menarik tanganku dengan kasar ke ruang tengah. Wajahnya terlihat sangat marah. Ia tidak sedang mabuk, tapi, aku tak tahu kenapa ia marah. Ia menamparku dengan keras, mengenai telingaku hingga aku dapat mendengar suara berdengung. Aku terhempas ke lantai begitu saja dengan wajah bingung. Ia melemparkan sebuah surat panggilan dari sekolah ke wajahku.

"MASALAH APA YANG KAU BUAT DISEKOLAH?!" Ia Berteriak, membuatku lebih takut dari biasanya.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi sampai-sampai Ayah harus dipanggil ke sekolah. Jelas sekali itu bukan surat panggilan biasa, karena dikirim oleh phak BK.

'J..jangan-jangan ini semua karena masalah ku dengan Kageyama?'

Aku pun menggelengkan kepalaku berulang kali pura-pura tidak tahu.

"DASAR ANAK TIDAK TAHU DIRI! KAU MASIH TIDAK MENGAKU JUGA?!" Ia tidak percaya padaku.

Ayah Berjalan ke dalam kamarnya, dan keluar membawa ikat pinggang untuk menyiksaku.

"Kau belum mau mengaku juga Hinata?" Katanya

Belum sempat aku menjawab, Ikat pinggang itu sudah terayun ke badanku berulang kali. Rasanya kulitku seperti tersayat-sayat. Panas terbakar. Keringat dingin membasahi baju sekolahku ketika ia terus mendera badanku dengan keras. Mataku terpejam menahan rasa sakit yang semakin bertambah. Dan aku hanya mendengar erangan ku sendiri di dalam ruangan itu.

Entah sudah berapa lama. Ia berhenti. Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang menjauh. Syukurlah jika ia sudah puas menyiksaku. Akhirnya aku bisa merasa sedikit lega juga…

Kubuka mataku sedikit demi sedikit. Dan aku hanya mendapati ruangan yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Dengan sedikit kepayahan aku mencoba berdiri. Aku pun berjalan sedikit tertatih menuju kamarku yang ada di loteng. Sedikit lagi aku mencapai anak tangga pertama,namun Ayah sudah kembali ke ruangan tempat aku berada. Aku mematung karena terkejut, entah apa lagi yang akan ia lakukan padaku.

"Kamarmu bukan disitu Bisu" Katanya sambil menarik tanganku ke pintu gudang. Kemudian mendorongku ke dalamnya. Aku segera bangkit dan menggedor pintunya dengan panik karena aku takut kegelapan. Meskipun aku tahu percuma saja aku melakukan itu.

Setelah kehabisan tenaga. Aku duduk di samping pintu. Bersandar pada tembok yang dingin. Berharap Ayah cepat membukanya. Aku sangat ketakutan dengan kegelapan. Aku tak bisa melihat apapun karena malam sudah tiba. Tubuhku bergetar hebat dan nafasku memburu. Aku hanya bisa memeluk lututku agar dekat dengan tubuhku dan menangis hingga tertidur.

 ***Kageyama***

Pandanganku tertuju pada langit-langit kamar ku. Tampak bayang-bayang lampu mobil yang berlalu-lalang berwarna oranye menerangi sebagian kamarku. Ku gigit apel hijau yang kugenggam lalu ku kunyah dengan perlahan.

Dalam hati aku bertanya Tanya. 'Kenapa? Aku tak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain Hinata? Si anak bisu itu'. Semenjak pulang sekolah tadi, terus teringat tatapan Hinata dengan air mata yang berlinang. Ia melihatku seperti…seorang monster? Atau apalah?! Lalu buku jurnal yang selalu ia pegang itu. Sepertinya sangat berharga sekali. Padahal itu hanya buku jelek yang usang.

Selain itu aku pun teringat dengan perban dan luka memar dibadannya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya dan, mengapa semua hal yang berhubungan dengannya amatlah ganjil bagiku?

Hinata, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?

* * *

Hadooh! Lagi2 Author membuat cerita Bergenre Kejam bercampur Mesum TAT

Padahal ini adalah cerita Pertama KageHina, tapi udah brutal aja..

Tapi, ini semua karena keimutan Hinata yang bikin orang tergila-gila 3

Terimakasih yang sudah membacanya ^-^

Kuharap KageHina FC menyukai cerita Abal ini ;D

Ehm, jangan lupa Review ya! ;)

Aku akan sangat senang menerima Review dari sesama KageHina FC

Pastinya Cerita masih berlanjuut!

 _IKINASAI SAA!_


	2. Chapter 2

***Hinata***

Aku terbangun karena cahaya yang masuk melalui celah ventilasi jendela yang menyilaukan pandanganku. Akhirnya pagi hari tiba. Aku mencoba duduk dan hasilnya aku merasakan sekujur tubuhku teramat sakit. Sebagian bajuku terobek karena cambukan Kemarin. Ditambah dengan darah yang keluar dari kulitku yang tercambuk. Ketika tersentuh rasanya sakit sekali. Aku tak mau menambah rasa sakitnya jadi aku berusaha untuk tidak terlalu banyak bergerak.

Kenop pintu berputar lalu pintu terbuka. Tampak Ayah yang berdiri dengan angkuh. Kemudian ia berjalan mendekatiku. Aku tak tahu ekspresi wajah seperti apa yang terbentuk diwajahku. Aku masih terduduk sambil memeluk lutut seperti berusaha melindungi diriku.

"Shoyou" Aku terkejut ketika Ayah memanggil ku. "Kau takut pada Ayah?"

Aku melirik matanya, memastikan jika aku tidak salah dengar. Apakah ini adalah pertanyaan menjebak? Atau ia hanya mencari alasan untuk menghukumku lagi?. Karena ragu aku hanya diam menatap lantai kusam berwarna cokelat kekuningan. Menelan air liur.

"…Kau takut ya?" Ia bergumam.

Tanpa kusadari Ia semakin mendekat dan menarik kerahku hingga aku terguling di lantai. Dengan cepat ia menindih pinggangku dan menahan kedua pergelangan tanganku. Aku tidak bisa bergerak. Meski mencoba meloloskan diri, aku tetep ada dalam cengkramannya.

"Kau mau berteriak? Oh, aku lupa.." Ia menyeringai mengerikan "Kau..BISU! Hahahahaha" Ia tertawa puas.

Nafasku memburu, Aku tahu ia akan melakukan sesuatu yang sangat buruk padaku. Bisa saja ia membunuhku. Aku percaya ia sudah gila semenjak kepergian Ibu. Atau sesuatu yang lebih buruk lagi?

Tangannya merobek baju bagian atasku. Sementara bibirnya mencium bibirku dengan penuh nafsu. Aku benci padanya. Sampai-sampai aku tak mau melihatnya lagi. Dapat kurasakan tangannya menelusuri setiap jengkal tubuhku.

Sampai pada bagian bawah tubuhku. Ia menyentuhnya dengan gerakan yang tidak biasa berulang kali. Lidahnya sampai ke leherku, menjilatnya dan menggigitnya sesekali. Sementara tangannya sudah melepaskan celanaku dan menyentuh kemaluanku.

Ia masih melanjutkan pelecehan itu padaku.

Hingga bel rumah berbunyi dan ia bangkit sambil merutuki orang yang membunyikan bel itu. Aku bersyukur ia berhenti. Jika tidak, habislah aku. Aku sedikit lega untuk saat ini. Kupeluk lututku lagi. Berusaha menghilangkan ketakutanku. Mataku menatap lantai coklat kusam itu lagi, dan kudapati setetes air menetes.

Itu adalah air mataku. Aku menangis sesenggukan. Menyesali kejadian kemarin. Jika saja aku menjadi anak baik, pasti Ayah takkan marah padaku. Kenapa aku selalu saja melakukan kesalahan? Dan membuat Ayah kesal?

* * *

Hari ini aku menggunakan baju bebas karena Ayah telah merobek baju sekolahku,kemarin. Aku membuka pintu loker untuk mengambil beberapa buku pelajaran selanjutnya. Badanku masih terasa sakit ketika digerakkan. Luka-luka bekas kemarin juga belum sembuh, jadi aku memakai Hoodie untuk menutupinya. Setidaknya sebagian sudah tertutupi. Hanya saja telinga sebelah kiriku masih berdengung karena pukulan Ayah.

*BRAKK!*

Aku merintih ketika seseorang mendorongku dengan cukup keras. Kepalaku menghantam loker yang sedang terbuka. Membuat hidungku sakit. Buku-buku yang kupegang terjatuh begitu saja. Kemudian orang itu memutar badanku dan mencengkram kerah bajuku. Menghantamkan kepala belakangku ke loker lagi. Orang itu adalah Kageyama.

"Kau tidak dengar dari tadi aku memanggilmu?!" Kageyama berteriak marah. Kurasa suasana hatinya sedang buruk hari ini.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, mataku melihat kearah lain karena takut Kageyama menganggapku kurang ajar karena menatapnya.

"Kau masih berhutang padaku bisu, kau mau bayar atau tidak?" Ia mengguncang kerahku.

Aku…sungguh tidak punya uang. Akhir-akhir ini saja aku tidak makan. Untuk membeli perlengkapan sekolah pun aku tak punya. Bagaimana aku mau memberinya?

Melihat keterdiamanku, Kageyama semakin murka. Ia mendorongku kasar sekali. Aku terjatuh telungkup ke lantai. Dadaku sesak karena menghantam lantai terlebih dahulu. Sesaat aku kesulitan bernafas. Dan itu membuatku terbatuk.

Barang-barang dari lokerku berserakan di sekitarku. Kageyama pasti mencari uangnya di dalam sana. Padahal meski ia cari pun tak akan ketemu. Tega-teganya ia mengacak-acak isi lokerku.

Murid-murid berkumpul disekitar kami, namun tak ada satupun yang berani menolongku. Mereka hanya berbisik-bisik entah berkata apa, pastinya membicarakan aku. Aku tidak tahu.. entah mengapa batuk ini tidak mau berhenti juga, dan rasanya semakin sesak saja.

"Sial! Kau banar-benar miskin ya?" Kurasa Kageyama sudah menyerah. Tak terdengar lagi suara barang dibanting seperti tadi.

Kageyama memperhatikanku sejenak. Masih terbaring di lantai sambil terbatuk-batuk. Kemudian ia pergi setelah bosan denganku. Sungguh jarang, biasanya ia menyakitiku lebih dari ini.

Setelah merasa lebih kuat aku bangkit, memunguti barang-barang milikku. Aku dapat merasakan tatapan semua orang disini. Mereka menatapku seolah aku ini adalah mahluk paling hina yang ada di muka bumi. Aku berusaha untuk tidak memperdulikannya. Lagipula mereka selalu menatapku begitu. Mereka juga tidak tahu seberapa beratnya kehidupanku, seberapa sulitnya hanya untuk bertahan hidup dalam satu hari. Mereka hanya memandangku dari luar saja.

'Ayolah, aku harus bertahan…' Aku berusaha menyemangati diriku sendiri.

Aku dapat merasakan air mata menggenang di pelupuk mataku. Tapi, aku takkan membiarkannya terjatuh begitu saja di depan semua orang. Aku tak akan menyerah.

* * *

Ketika jam pelajaran ke 2 dimulai, aku membolos. Aku duduk di kursi taman kota . Berusaha melupakan betapa laparnya aku. Sudah lewat 2 hari aku tidak makan. Badanku gemetaran karena kehabisan tenaga. Dan tanganku rasanya sangat dingin. Walaupun udara disekitarku normal-normal saja.

Aku tak mau pulang ke rumah. Aku tahu Ayah akan menghukumku karena aku pulang lebih awal. Tapi, jika dipikir-pikir lagi tak ada bedanya pulang tepat waktu, ia akan tetap mencari alasan untuk menghukumku.

Aku befikir, apa yang akan terjadi jika aku mati? Apakah orang-orang disekitarku akan senang? Apakah Ayah dan Kageyama menghrapkan itu terjadi padaku?

Mungkin saja itu memang benar. Apa peduli mereka? Aku hanya beban bagi Ayah dan Aku hanya sasak tinju bagi Kageyama. Akan lebih baik jika aku pergi dari kehidupan mereka. Menghilang entah kemana.

Suara langkah kaki membuatku tersadar. Ternyata seorang pria bertopi dan berjaket berjalan mendekati tempat sampah. Ia mengeluarkan bungkusan cokelat entah apa aku tidak tahu. Tapi sepertinya bungkusan itu masih ada isinya. Tangannya berayun dan melemparkan bungkusan itu ke tempat sampah. Lalu ia pergi begitu saja.

Mataku masih menatap bungkusan itu. Aku sungguh penasaran, apakah itu makanan atau bukan? Jika iya.. setidaknya aku bisa mengambilnya lalu memakannya. Aku tidak bisa menahan rasa lapar ini lebih lama lagi.

Terhuyung-huyung aku berjalan menuju tempat sampah. Aku berjongkok, melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tidak ada seorangpun di taman ini. Pria tadi pun sudah pergi entah kemana. Kuambil bungkusan itu, kubuka, dan aku mendapati sebuah Hamburger yang tinggal setengah.

Aku hampir menangis karena mendapatkan makanan. Aku tak habis pikir kenapa Pria tadi membuang makanannya begitu saja?

Kemudian, kumakan Hamburger itu dengan pelan. Aku tahu perutku tak akan bisa mengolahnya dengan cepat karena sudah lama tak mengkonsumsi apapun. Dalam hati aku berterimakasih kepada Pria aneh tadi. Kuharap kehidupannya lebih baik dari ku.

 ***Kageyama***

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.

Sampai saat ini aku belum merasakan kehadiran Hinata. Maksudku, seharian aku tidak melihatnya. Apakah ia sakit? Seperti biasanya ia sering absen dengan sepucuk surat piket yang menerangkan bahwa ia sakit. Aku satu kelas dengannnya. Dan tentu saja aku tahu berbagai hal tentangnya.

Hinata Bisu, sehingga tidak ada seorangpun yang mau berteman dengannya. Bahkan berbicara dengannya. Ya, itu kembali lagi dengan keadaannya yang 'Bisu'.

Ketika ia sekolah setelah absen, seringkali ada beberapa luka baru yang hanya dapat terlihat jika diperhatikan dengan seksama. Jelas sekali Hinata menutupi luka itu. Karena semua orang tidak menyadarinya kecuali aku dan beberapa orang yang pura-pura tidak tahu. Aku.. bukannya perhatian padanya, akan tetapi aku selalu merasa aneh dengan keadaan Hinata.

Dan lagi, Hinata suka memakai jaket walaupun hari itu merupakan hari terpanas ditahun ini. Ganjil sekali, membuatku semakin penasaran.

 ***Hinata***

Mataku mendapati awan yang berarak di atas langit. Warnanya bagus sekali, Oranye bercampur kekuningan yang di bagian tertentu terdapat warna ungu gelap.

'Oh Tidak!'

Kulihat matahari hampir tenggelam di antara pegunungan. Sudah berapa lama aku terbaring disini?! Aku bisa mati begitu sampai dirumah!

Perlahan-lahan aku bangkit dari kursi taman, sekujur badanku masih sakit ketika digerakkan. Bergegas aku berjalan pulang. Memikirkan alasan yang harus kugunakan untuk mengurangi kemarahan Ayah. Meski, aku tak yakin ini akan berhasil. Ia takkan memberikan aku kesempatan untuk menjelaskan apapun. Ia pasti menghukumku habis-habisan.

*Krieet*

Pintu rumah berderit ketika kubuka. Ruangan depan sangat gelap. Aku hanya melihat bayangan ku yang terkena cahaya dari luar. Kurasakan kakiku bergetar. Aku tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa takut ku pada Ayah. Dengan lambat aku berjalan. Mataku was-was menatap seluruh penjuru ruangan.

"HINATA!" Kudengar teriakan Ayah semakin mendekat.

Hampir saja aku lari keluar rumah ketika Ayah menarik siku kanan ku dengan kasar. Rasanya sendi di pundakku terlepas dari tangan. Ia melemparku hingga kepalaku menghantam dinding. Sejenak, mataku berkunang-kunang karena terbentur keras sekali.

Ketika aku terbaring berusaha untuk tetap sadar, Ayah menarik rambutku sampai wajahku menghadapinya. Samar-samar aku dapat melihat wajah nya yang dipenuhi amarah memuncak. Belum pernah aku melihatnya semarah ini.

"Aku mendapat telepon dari sekolah, Karena KAU MEMBOLOS!" Ia menyentak tarikannya. Kemudian melepaskannya hanya untuk menampar ku. Lalu menjambak rambutku lagi.

"Aku menyekolahkanmu menggunakan uang, Tapi KAU selalu membuat masalah! Aku tak habis pikir dengan kelakuanmu!" Tangannya mendorongku sampai aku telungkup di lantai.

Sejenak aku hanya bisa melihat sepatu nya berhenti tepat di depan wajahku. Lalu ia mengayunkannya ke belakang dan menghantamkannya ke wajahku dengan sangat keras. Aku dapat mendengar suara 'Crack' dari hidungku seiring dengan erangan kesakitanku. Nampaknya darah mengalir dari hidungku karena kurasakan aku kesulitan bernafas. Aku harus membuka mulutku agar bisa bernafas dengan baik.

Lalu ia menarik rambutku lagi. Pandanganku memburam karena air mata yang menggenang di mataku. Tapi, aku yakin. Aku melihat wajahnya yang semakin Murka dari waktu ke waktu.

"Kau memang harus selalu diberi pelajaran! Kau adalah anak pembawa sial! Istriku mati karena mempertahankan anak cacat sepertimu! Dasar Anak Brengsek!" Teriaknya tepat di telingaku.

Tiba-tiba ia memposisikan tanganku di belakang punggungku. Ia mendekatkan mulutnya ke telingaku hingga aku dapat merasakan nafas beratnya.

"Jangan Berbuat nakal lagi" Bisiknya.

Kemudian ia memuntir lenganku. Untuk kedua kalinya aku mendengar suara 'retakan'. Kali ini dari tanganku. Jeritanku teredam karena ia menekan wajahku ke lantai. Rasa sakitnya menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku, seolah aku hampir mati saat itu juga. Aku berteriak-teriak merasakan rasa sakit tiada tara yang baru kali ini kudapatkan.

Seketika teriakan itu berubah menjadi tangisan bercampur teriakan.

Kudengar, langkah kaki Ayah semakin menjauh. Aku samar-samar mendengarnya.

Cukup lama aku menangis. Aku masih berbaring menghadap tembok. Masih menangis sesenggukan. Aku tak tahu kapan kesadaranku pergi tapi, aku ingat, kala itu aku bermimpi.

'Aku memimpikan Ibu'

* * *

Sekitar tengah malam, aku terbangun. Kudengar suara Guntur diluar. Dan juga suara air hujan yang menetes. Malam itu udara dingin sekali, aku tak terlalu suka udara dingin. Lantai yang dingin pun membuat tulang-tulang ku sakit.

Aku mengerang ketika bangun ke posisi duduk. Entah mengapa aku tak dapat merasakan lengan kananku, jari-jarinya bisa digerakkan meskipun membuat bagain lengan lain ikut sakit.

Susah payah aku bangun lalu berjalan menaiki tangga, menuju kamar tidurku. Kuputar kenop pintu nya, aku bersyukur Ayah tidak menguncinya seperti waktu itu. Setidaknya aku masih bisa tidur di tempat yang nyaman.

'Yah..Nyaman'

Di dalam kamar tidurku hanya terdapat sebuah kotak penyimpanan kecil, baju-baju ku yang terlipat rapih di sudutnya dan beberapa tumpuk Koran yang dibentangkan sebagai alas tidurku.

Selimut digantikan oleh Jaket Hoodie usang yang sering kupakai ke sekolah. Kotak penyimpanan itu berisi perban, obat dan alat lainnya yang kubeli menggunakan uang ku sendiri. Seringkali aku terluka dan aku membutuhkan obat untuk itu. Dan sesungguhnya aku hanya punya Empat potong baju sehari-hari ditambah Satu seragam sekolah, Hoodie dan Dua Celana pendek.

Namun, aku masih bersyukur punya ini semua. Bagiku benda-benda ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Jika saja aku tidak punya ini semua, hidupku pasti lebih menderita lagi.

Kuhampiri kotak penyimpanan pribadiku untuk mengeluarkan sebatang lilin dan korek gas, lalu kunyalakan untuk menerangi seisi kamar. Kali ini aku baru bisa melihat Lengan bawahku yang dipenuhi warna Biru. Itu adalah memar. Terasa sakit sekali ketika sedikit disentuh. Sepertinya tulang nya pun patah.

Mataku kembali tertuju ke kotak peralatan. Setelah ku keluarkan semuanya, aku tak menemukan perban sama sekali. Sepertinya aku kehabisan stok perban. Dan aku tak punya uang untuk membeli yang baru. Mungkin, besok aku bisa minta ke UKS.

Hati-hati aku membaringkan badanku di atas bentangan Koran. Ku letakkan tangan kananku di atas perut, jadi aku tak takut akan tertindih. Mulanya sulit sekali tidur sambil menahan sakit ditanganku. Namun, karena kelelahan. Aku pun benar-benar tertidur lelap.

* * *

Sekiranya itulah Chapter 2! ^-^

Waah, ternyata banyak juga ya Fujoshi KageHina! Kuputuskan akan terus melanjutkan cerita ini ^_^

Terimakasih ya untuk:

AiMalfoy :D karena sudah mau kasih saran dan kritik yang Sugoi! Sebenarnya Author lupa kasih linebreak *Blushing* Duh maafkan kecerobohan Author yaa ^-^ Iya nih si Kageyama jahat nya kebangetan hahaa udah gitu sambil Modusin Hinata di Perpus lagi..

Will :D Arigato sudah komen! Ehm tentu saja Adegan Lemon +++ akan muncul dimana-mana *Huahaha* Karena itu adalah salah satu hobby Author :D

Terimakasih juga untuk yang Telah membaca Invisible Hurt !

Gomen, chapter kali ini agak sedikit, Tapi chapter selanjutnya ku usahakan lebih panjang dan banyak Lemonnya hehe :D

Jangan bosan-bosan Review ;D

~ Shiro Yata 20~


	3. Chapter 3

***Hinata***

Dengan lambat aku berjalan menuju sekolah. Semenjak Kageyama mengambil uangku waktu itu, aku tak mendapatkan uang saku lagi. Entah ini akan berlangsung sampai kapan. Jadi, aku harus membiasakan diri untuk berjalan kaki ke sekolahan. Meskipun letak sekolah ku cukup jauh.

Aku sudah memperkirakan waktu tempuhnya. Kira-kira jam 4 pagi aku harus bangun tidur. Selama satu jam aku merapihkan rumah, mencuci piring, dan memasak makanan. Lalu berangkat jam 5. Aku akan sampai ke sekoah pada jam 7 lewat. Tapi, pagi ini aku sangat kesulitan melakukan semua rutinitas pagi itu. Tangan kanan ku sama sekali tidak bisa diandalkan. Aku harus menggunakan tangan kiri ketika memasak, mencuci, menyapu dan lainnya. Diam-diam aku membawa 2 lembar roti tawar untuk makan hari ini. Untungnya tadi pagi ayahku masih tertidur. Jika saja ia bangun, aku pasti mendapat hukuman pertama karena mencuri roti di dapur.

Aku sampai di sekolah tepat ketika bel masuk berbunyi. Semua murid bergegas masuk ke dalam kelas masing-masing. Demikian juga aku. Sekilas kulihat Kageyama dan Tanaka berjalan sambil melihat ku. Aku yakin mereka merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk lagi. Aku tahu, aku harus menyusun rencana untuk kabur dari mereka. Keadaanku terlalu buruk untuk melawan saat ini. Dan mentalku sama sekali tidak siap menghadapi mereka

 ***Kageyama***

Tepat ketika aku duduk di kursiku. Hinata masuk kedalam kelas. Ia menunduk berusaha tidak terlihat oleh siapapun. Dari sudut matanya, aku mendapati raut lelah ketika ia berjalan melewati ku. Kulihat hidungnya lecet. Dan Kantung matanya semakin gelap kian harinya. Aku sadar, ada yang berbeda darinya hari ini.

'Ia merubah posisi tas nya kearah yang berlawanan'

Mungkinkah hanya aku yang menyadarinya? Bukankah biasanya ia menaruh selempang tas nya di pundak sebelah kanan? Tapi, sekarang.. sebelah kiri? Aku tahu ia tidak kidal. Atau.. aku saja yang berfikir berlebihan?

Karena penasaran luar biasa, aku bangkit dan mendatangi bangku tempat Hinata duduk. Mulanya ia tak menyadari kedatanganku, baru ketika aku berdiri disampingnya, ia terkaget. Ekspresinya sama seperti biasanya. Ia ketakutan. Ia memasang ekspresi seolah aku akan memukulnya. Apa yang ia lakukan sungguh mengesalkan. Seketika ia merubah niat awalku.

'Kenapa ia selalu melihatku seperti monster?! Dan…dan..semua orang di sini pun sama! Termasuk para _sensei_ juga! Mereka selalu melihatku dengan tatapan itu. Aku sangat jengkel ditatap seperti itu!' Itulah yang terlintas difikiranku.

Kurasakan tanganku mengepal keras sampai telapak tanganku terasa perih. Aku dapat merasakan cairan hangat mengalir dari sana. Sepertinya kepalan ku terlalu kencang sampai kulitku tergores kuku jari. Rahangku mengatup keras sampai gigiku bergemertak.

" _Ohayou-gozaimasu_!" Kudengar suara _sensei_ ketika masuk ke dalam kelas.

Seketika aku tersadar dari lamunan. Kuberikan tatapan marah pada Hinata untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum membalik badan dan berjalan jengkel ke kursiku. Urusanku belum selesai dengannya. Aku akan menanyakannya nanti.

 ***Hinata***

Aku bernafas lega setelah _Sensei_ masuk. Kupikir Kageyama akan melukaiku. Tapi… setelah dipikir-pikir ia tidak suka memukuliku di depan banyak siswa. Kecuali kejadian di loker beberapa waktu lalu. Mungkin, ia takut _sensei_ mendapatinya lagi. Makanya ia berhenti tadi.

"Sekarang buka buku catatan kalian dan salin contoh yang ada di papan tulis"

Aku tertegun ketika _sensei_ berkata begitu. Tangan kananku masih terluka. Bahkan aku belum memakaikan perban untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Kurasa hanya tangan kiri lah yang bisa diandalkan saat ini.

Kuraih pulpen dengan tangan kiriku, dan aku pun mulai menulis. Astaga, tulisanku berantakan sekali sampai-sampai aku sendiri tidak bisa membacanya. Meskipun begitu, aku tak kunjung menyerah dan terus menulis. Menulis…dan menulis. Susah payah kubalik halaman buku, lalu menulis lagi.

Ketika menengok ke sebelah kiri, tanpa sengaja aku bertemu pandang dengan Kageyama. Ia tampak bingung, tapi wajahnya menyeramkan seperti biasanya. Cepat-cepat kualihkan pandanganku ke buku. Aku tak mau membuatnya marah. Aku harus menghindari Konflik sebisa mungkin.

Kulanjutkan tulisanku sampai semuanya selesai. Dan bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Aku bergegas bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan ke UKS. Aku harus mengobati lengan kananku. Dan untuk mendapatkan perban aku harus ke sana ketika Perawat UKS tidak ada. Aku tak mau siapapun mendapati lenganku yang patah. Karena ayah pasti akan dipanggil ke sekolah. Lalu memukuliku habis-habisan di rumah.

* * *

Aku beruntung, tak ada seorangpun di UKS. Sedikit berjinjit aku berjalan ke lemari penyimpanan obat yang letaknya ada di dekat pintu masuk. Kubuka, lalu kuambil beberapa perban dan obat merah. Aku tahu ini adalah pencurian. Tapi, aku tak punya pilihan lain. Kurasa jika sedikit saja tak akan apa-apa.

Tak lupa kuambil gunting dan plester. Lalu aku duduk di salah satu tempat tidur agar lebih mudah. Ku gulung lengan _Hoodie_ sebelah kanan, dan tampaklah memar jelek di sana. Sambil menahan nafas aku membelitkan perban dengan tangan satunya. Rasa sakitnya amat terasa. Ku gigit bibirku sekuat mungkin agar tidak berteriak. Mungkin saja bibirku akan robek setelah ini.

*CRAAAKK*

Mataku mebelalak ketika gorden ditarik membuka. Nafasku tertahan seiring kepalaku yang menengok ke orang yang berdiri disana. Lebih buruknya lagi orang itu adalah

'Kageyama'

Ia menatapku singkat dan melihat perban yang sedang kulilitkan si lenganku. Ia terlihat kaget sekali. Seketika kusembunyikan lukaku di belakang punggung meski aku tahu itu percuma.

"Kenapa…Tanganmu?" Tanyanya sambil berjalan lembat kearahku. Ekspresinya menggambarkan akan rasa penasaran.

Dengan cepat aku menggeleng. Badanku menegang, berulang kali kutelan air liur karena ketakutan. Kakiku pun merespon akan apa yang kurasakan. Dengan cepat aku melompat lalu berlari ke arah pintu keluar. Namun langkahku terhenti ketika seorang perawat menghadangku di sana.

"Ada perlu apa?" Katanya "Kau terlihat pucat sekali" Ia memasang muka khawatir.

Sementara itu Kageyama sudah membalik badannya.

"Kurasa, tangannya terluka. Sebaiknya ibu memeriksanya.." Kata Kageyama datar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari mataku. Sepertinya ia ingin balas dendam karena kejadian waktu itu? Sial! Seandanya saja aku tidak memasang perban di sini! Pasti takkan begini jadinya!

Satu hal yang kusadari…

'Aku akan masuk rumah sakit malam ini…'

Ayah pasti dipanggil ke sekolah. Dan aku harus menanggung konsekuensinya. Matilah aku..

* * *

Benar dugaanku, sekolah menghubungi ayah dan memanggilnya. Aku duduk di luar ruang BK menunggu kedatangan nya dengan tegang. Aku tahu Ayah pasti marah besar.

Perawat sekolah tampak syok ketika memeriksa lukaku, ia bilang baru kali ini ada murid yang terluka separah ini. Tentu saja hal ini membuat beberapa _Sensei_ curiga. Mereka mulai menerka-nerka akan apa yang terjadi padaku. Mulanya mereka mencoba menanyakannya padaku. Namun tak perduli pertanyaan apapun aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku. Aku takkan menceritakannya pada siapapun mengenai kebenaran ini. Ayah bilang semua yang ia lakukan demi kebaikanku. Ia melakukannya agar aku tidak nakal dan membangkang lagi. Dan juga hukuman karena ibu meninggal. Ayah bilang itu adalah salahku. Jadi aku harus menerimanya. Tidak boleh ada seorangpun yang tahu karena mereka akan melaporkanku ke polisi nantinya. Dan aku tak mau dipenjara.

Aku mendongak, membelalak mendapati Ayah melewatiku lalu masuk ke dalam Ruang BK. Aku tak dapat membaca ekspresinya. Aku juga tak bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka didalam sana. Tapi, aku bisa melihat dari jendela. Kulihat Ayah menggerakkan tangannya berulang kali seperti sedang menjelaskan sesuatu. Ia menyunggingkan senyuman yang sangat jarang sekali aku lihat. Senyumannya masih seperti dulu. Sama seperti ketika ibu masih ada. Beberapa kali kudapati mereka melihat ke arahku lalu kembali berbincang dengan serius.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Ayah keluar dari pintu. Di belakangnya Pak Bk berkepala Botak mengikuti.

"Jangan ceroboh lagi ya Hinata" Katanya sambil mengusap kepalaku.

"Ya, saya akan mengawasinya lebih baik lagi" kata Ayah. Sepertinya ia melihat ketakutanku dan berkata "Sudah..sudah, tidak apa. Ayah takkan memarahimu.." Tangannya merangkul pundakku erat. Sejenak aku hampir percaya dengan kebaikannya yang tiba-tiba muncul. Tapi aku tahu itu hanya akal bulusnya untuk menutupi hubungan buruk diantara kami.

Tepat ketika kami sampai di tempat parkir. Ayah mendorongku ke pintu mobilnya, membenturkan kepalaku ke kaca mobil sampai aku jatuh terduduk.

"Masuk!" teriaknya sambil membuka pintu depan. Sejenak aku merasa ragu. Aku tak ingin pulang kerumah karena ia akan benar-benar memukuliku sampai mati. Melihat keterdiamanku, Ia menarik ku lalu melemparku ke kursi penumpang depan. Kemudian menutupnya dengan kencang. Setelah itu masuk melalui pintu satunya.

Sepanjang perjalanan aku tak henti-hentinya berdoa. Aku harap aku tak mati hari ini. Meskipun bagiku hidup sangatlah berat, tapi aku ingin tetap hidup. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya bahagia. Aku ingin melihat Ayah berubah. Aku ingin Ayah sadar bahwa aku sangat menyayanginya. Aku ingin merasakan Kasih saying lagi. Seperti anak-anak lainnya.

* * *

*BUAAKK*

Ayah meninjuku tepat setelah ia mengunci pintu depan. Aku meringis kesakitan ketika tersungkur menghantam lantai. Telingaku menangkap suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat. Tiba-tiba kurasakan rasa sakit teramat sangat di bagian punggung. Ayah menginjak-injak punggungku berulang kali sampai kurasakan udara di paru-paruku habis. Digantikan oleh rasa sesak sehingga aku terengah-engah.

"AAAAAAAKKKKHH!" Aku berteriak keras ketika Ayah menginjak lengan kanan ku yang patah.

"ANAK CACAT BRENGSEK! KAU HAMPIR SELALU SAJA MEMBUAT MASALAH!" Katanya terus menginjak-injak lenganku membuatku semakin berteriak.

"Kubilang Jangan sampai ada yang tahu! Tapi kau melanggarnya Brengsek!" Teriaknya sambil melemparku ke tembok. Pundakku lebih dahulu terhantam, aku rasa memar baru akan muncul disana.

Dengan Kasar ia menjambak rambutku lalu membenturkan kepalaku dengan keras ke tembok. Ia melakukannya berulang kali sampai dahi ku mengeluarkan darah. Pandanganku semakin kabur tiap detiknya.

Setelah beberapa saat ia tampak puas menghajarku. Ia menyandarkanku ke tembok. Saat itu pandanganku sudah sangat tidak jelas dan nafasku semakin pendek. Seluruh tubuhku terasa sakit sekali. Sepertinya Ayah duduk didepanku, samar-samar bayangannya semakin mendekat.

Kemudian yang kurasakan adalah cengkraman di bagian rahang. Tangannya menarikku ke depan wajahnya. Dan ia mengatakan sesuatu padaku. Tapi, aku tak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Semua suara terdengar menyatu, berubah menjadi gaungan yang datang dari arah yang sangat jauh. Baru ketika ia menamparku, aku sedikit mendengarnya.

"…kau Tidak Bisu Kan? KENAPA KAU TIDAK MAU BERBICARA?!" Ayah berteriak tepat di depan wajahku. Membuatku termenung sesaat.

'Ya…'

Selama ini aku…selalu berbicara pada diriku sendiri. Aku tidak pernah berani berbicara pada orang lain. Aku takut jika aku berbicara. Aku tidak mau membuat kesalahan. Aku tidak mau membuat Ayah kesal lagi. Aku…

Aku sangat Takut..

Amat sangat Takut..

"Bicara, atau kubunuh kau!" Ancam Ayah. Ia mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari kantung celananya lalu memposisikannya di pipi ku. Dinginnya besi terasa menyengat di kulitku.

Meskipun aku tahu ayah sudah semakin gila, aku tak bergeming sama-sekali. Tubuhku tidak mau bergerak sesuai kehendak ku. Dan suaraku tidak mau keluar. Satu-satunya yang dapat kugerakkan hanyalah kelopak mata dan bola mataku. Jadi kutatap matanya agar ia tahu betapa menderitanya aku di kala itu.

"KATAKAN SESUATU TOLOL! KAU BENAR-BENAR MEMBUATKU JENGKEL!" Ayah berteriak frustrasi. Melihatnya seperti itu, aku seolah merasakan kemenangan. Baru kali ini aku membuatnya kesal.

Untuk sekian kalinya, pikiranku menyerukan kata Menyerah. Aku sungguh tak kuat menerima perlakuan Ayah semakin hari semakin brutal. Kupikir, lebih baik aku mati saja. Ayah akan senang dan puas melihatku mati. Mati tertusuk tak terdengar terlalu buruk bagiku.

Mungkin awalnya akan menyakitkan. Tapi, setelah itu.. aku Bebas! aku takkan dipukuli lagi, di salahkan lagi, di marahi lagi. Aku, takkan merasa sakit lebih banyak lagi. Lalu, Kageyama bisa hidup nyaman tanpa kehadiranku. Aku takkan mengganggu kehidupan siapapun lagi.

'Benar..lebih baik aku mati..'

Jadi, kucabut kata-kataku di mobil tadi. Anggap saja aku berbohong. Aku hanya membual mengatakan 'Tak akan menyerah' Nyatanya aku sudah menyerah dari awal. Aku ingin segera pergi dari sini. Secepatnya.. Lagipula..

Jika aku mati, Aku bisa bertemu Ibu

'Aku takkan berbicara' Batinku pun mengikuti pemikiranku.

'Aku tidak mau menuruti kata-kata nya lagi'

'Cukup sudah…Aku sangat lelah..'

'Cepatlah bunuh aku..'

'Agar..semua ini berakhir..'

'Agar aku.. bertemu.. Ibu..'

Dengan gerakan lambat, kulihat Ayah menusukkan pisau itu ke perutku. Kurasakan besi yang menusuk sampai dalam tubuhku. Badanku terasa semakin lemah. Perlahan badanku merosot ke lantai. Sedikit demi sedikit, kelopak mataku menutup. Udara dingin menyelimuti badanku. Di bawah, genangan hangat menyambutku. Aku tahu itu darah. Tapi rasanya nyaman sekali.

"I..bu.."

Sebelum kehilangan kesadaran, aku dapat mendengar suaraku bergema sampai jauh. Dan kurasakan sebuah senyuman terbentuk di bibirku.

* * *

 _Aku ingat dulu. Masih sangat jelas tergambar di ingatanku…_

 _Tepatnya setelah ibu meninggal._

 _Hari itu Aku masih merasakan kesedihan karena kehilangan Ibu. Kira-kira baru genap 8 hari._

 _Ayah tampak sangat terpukul setiap kali aku menatap wajahnya. Terkadang aku mendengar ia menangis, menumpahkan segala kesedihan yang sudah menumpuk setiap saatnya. Ia tak pernah menangis didepanku. Ia selalu bersembunyi dariku. Berusaha terlihat tegar._

 _Namun, suatu malam ia pulang kerja dalam keadaan mabuk. Aku tahu itu karena aku dapat mencium bau alkohol ketika ia masuk ke rumah. Matanya merah sekali seperti orang yang tidak tidur selama 3 hari. Dan ia tampak menakutkan. Malam itu, ia menumpahkan segala ksedihannya sambil memelukku. Ia menangis seperti balita. Merengek-rengek ingin dibelikan mainan. Lalu beberapa hari selanjutnya, ia melakukan hal serupa. Sementara aku hanya bisa membimbingnya ke kamar, memberikannya air hangat, dan menemaninya tidur._

 _Tapi, itu semua menjadi lebih buruk.._

 _Sama seperti malam-malam biasanya, ia pulang ke rumah, dan mabuk berat. Tapi, kali ini ia bukan hanya menangis. Kali ini ia menumpahkan kemarahannya padaku. Dengan cara meneriaki ku, mengacungkan telunjuknya padaku dan bilang: "Ini semua adalah salahmu!"_

 _Tentu saja aku tak mengerti, umurku baru 6 tahun saat itu. Aku tak mengerti kenapa aku di jadikan sasaran kemarahannya. Sehingga aku hanya berdiri gemetaran, hampir buang air kecil di celana. Tepat ketika kupikir semuanya akan lebih buruk lagi, ia pingsan._

 _Keesokan harinya, Ayah pulang malam lagi dalam keadaan yang sama. Karena sejak kemarin Ayah tidak memberiku makan, aku pun menanyakannya ketika ia baru duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Tepat setelah aku bertanya, Ayah bangkit dari sofa dan menamparku. Matanya menatapku geram. Aku sudah merasakan suasana berbahaya seolah ada sirine yang berbunyi di kepalaku. Aku sadar, sangat salah sekali mengusik kenyamanan Ayah saat ini._

" _..Kau tak perlu makan! Kau harus mati karena telah membunuh istriku!" Begitu katanya, membuatku tertegun._

"… _G..gomenasai" Jawabku dengan suara bergetar. Karena ketakutan kutundukkan kepalaku, menatap lantai._

" _Tak ada kata MAAF! Sampai kapanpun aku takkan memaafkanmu! Kau hanyalah anak pembawa Sial! Lebih baik kau mati dan masuk neraka karena perbuatanmu itu!" Ia berteriak keras sekali._

 _Aku tak pernah berfikir jika aku membunuh Ibu. Aku sangat menyayangi Ibu melebihi siapapun di dunia ini. Aku ingin Ayah sadar, jika Ibu meninggal karena Kanker. Ia telah dibutakan oleh kesedihan dan amarah. Aku tak bisa membiarkan hal ini terus terjadi. Akhirnya kuberanikan diri untukk mengatakan sesuatu yang kuharap bisa merubah Ayah._

" _..A..ayah, Ibu Meninggal kar-"_

 _*PLAKK*_

 _Aku tersungkur mencium lantai. Ayah menamparku dengan sekuat tenaga. Darah menetes dari hidungku. Ini pertama kalinya aku merasakan rasa takut Luar Biasa. Tak pernah terlintas di pikiranku Ayah akan melukaiku._

" _..D..darah.." Gumamku syok melihat darah di telapak tanganku sehabis menyentuh lubang hidung._

 _Belum juga reda, ayah memutar badanku hingga terlentang. Tatapan matanya membuatku tidak bisa bergerak karena takut._

" _Aku akan membuat hidupmu menderita! Aku akan membalaskan kematian Istriku! Kau akan ketakutan setiap hari sampai kau memohon padaku untuk segera menghabiskan nyawamu! Kau Anak Durhaka!"_

 _Dengan itu ia melepaskanku._

 _Ia berjalan gontai ke dalam kamarnya. Sementara itu aku mulai menangis sampai dadaku sesak. Aku sangat ketakutan sampai tidak bisa berdiri dari pembaringanku. Sampai larut malam aku masih dalam keadaan itu. Aku tak henti-hentinya berfikir,_

' _Apakah aku salah?'_

' _Kenapa Ayah bilang aku membunuh Ibu?'_

' _Apa..aku anak durhaka?'_

 _Dan banyak lagi hal yang buruk yang terlintas di otak kecil ini._

 _Sampai, aku tertidur.._

 _Esok harinya aku bangun di tempat yang sama. Namun, aku berharap jika semalam aku hanya bermimpi buruk. Kemudian Ayah muncul dan menghancurkan harapan terbesar ku._

 _Ia menyeretku ke dapur, memukuliku dengan membabi buta, menggunakan berbagai barang yang ada di sekitarnya sampai aku hilang kesadaran. Ketika aku sadar, seluruh badanku sakit ketika digerakkan. Dan aku dikurung dalam kamar mandi selama beberapa hari._

 _Lama kelamaan penyiksaannya semakin parah dan brutal. Ia memperlakukanku bahkan lebih buruk daripada anjing tetangga. Memberiku makan 5 atau 7 hari sekali. Dan memerintahku seperti budak. Terkadang ia melakukan pelecehan seksual dan hal-hal buruk yang belum kupahami saat kecil. Aku…baru berumur 6 tahun hampir 7 saat itu. Dan sudah menerima perlakuan kasar melebihi anak-anak sebayaku._

 _Trauma yang sudah terlalu lama kupendam ini, semakin lama semakin membeludak._

 _Entah kapan, tapi, aku percaya Ayah akan sadar. Ia akan menyayangiku lagi, seperti dulu. Ia akan memelukku dan membelikanku banyak gula-gula._

 _Mau berapa kalipun ia memukulku, menamparku, atau memarahiku, Aku tak perduli.._

 _Aku tetap menyayanginya.._

* * *

Hai Minna! ^-^

Chapter 3 sudah di Update!

Aku sudah memperbanyak dan memperlambat jalan ceritanya agar kalian bisa lebih menikmatinya, hohoho

#

Terimakasih sudah review! Sepertinya iya, Kageyama lah yang akan jadi penyelamat Hinata.

#AiMalfoy

Wah Ai Review lagi ^-^ Aku sudah menambahkan cerita Flashback yang menjadi penyebab kebencian Ayahnya.

Terimakasih, aku akan menghubungi jika sedang buntu hehehe

#Will

Will, Chapter ini belum ada 'anu' nya ya :D. Karena adegan 'anu' bakal muncul setelah cerita makin panas. Tapi aku akan membuat nya segera :D

#Dyunara73

Huhuu, iya, author pun sering ngebatin bikin FF macam ini TAT. Apalagi yang dinistakannya Hinata.

#lau

Nanti juga Kageyama bakalan peka :D

#Yuukio

Sip! Nih dah lanjut

#Kei Ansa

Waduh, *masochist_mode_on lagi nih

#RaWon

Nanti bakal muncul Hero-nya Hinata! Author juga kurang tahu mengenai POV ini. Karena author merupakan orang yang plin-plan hahaa. Wah makasih ya kritiknya, dengan ini aku bisa lebih teliti lagi dalam bikin POV ^-^

#Nasuma Takashi

:D Yaah, moga-moga muncul lagi adegan kissu2 nya ya hahaha.

Makasih udah mengkoreksi tulisan2 yang TYPO :D untuk selanjutnya aku akan lebih teliti lagi.

Author jadi berasa punya Editor hahaha ^-^

Terimakasih semuanya sudah Review ^-^

Aku akan berusaha lebih hati-hati lagi dalam menulis!

Jika ada kata-kata yang salah, atau POV melenceng atau lainnya, silahkan Review untuk membantuku :D

Jangan Bosan Review yaa!

 _Arigato Gozaimasu! ^-^_


	4. Chapter 4

***Hinata***

Tak kusangka. Kelopak mataku terbuka. Aku melihat banyak aku tak mengerti dengan apa yang kulihat. Entah berapa lama, aku yakin saat itu aku terjaga. Sebelum aku melihat kegelapan lagi..

* * *

Aku kembali tersadar. Cahaya menyilaukan pandanganku. Ternyata cahaya itu berasal dari lampu neon di langit-langit ruangan. Kudengar, suara nafas yang pendek dan terputus-putus. Aku yakin itu adalah suara nafasku. Karena suaranya dekat sekali dan tarikan nafasku sesuai dengan suaranya.

Ketika aku sedikit bergerak, rasanya sendi-sendi di tubuhku hampir lepas. Semuanya terasa sakit. Ketika kutarik nafas panjang, perutku seperti tersobek. Yang nyatanya memang sudah tersobek. Aku kembali teringat dengan kejadian mengerikan beberapa waktu lalu. Apalagi saat Ayah menikamku. Dan sekarang aku tahu dimana keberadaan ku. Tepatnya di rumah sakit.

Aku bisa mencium samar-samar bau obat melalui masker oksigen yang menempel di wajahku. Ini bau khas rumah sakit. Dan juga suara ' _Beep-beep'_ yang terdengar seperti alarm namun suaranya lebih lemah dan lambat. Itu suara alat deteksi jantung. Aku tak tahu sudah berapa kali masuk rumah sakit dalam setahun ini. Saking banyaknya aku sampai lupa. Terakhir kali aku masuk rumah sakit karena dicekoki sabun cuci piring cair oleh Ayah. Dan penyebabnya karena aku memecahkan piring yang sedang kucuci. Tepat setelah menenggaknya, aku muntah-muntah lalu pingsan. Sungguh aku tak mau dicekoki sabun lagi.

Perlahan-lahan kugerakkan jari tangan kiri ku. Dan berhasil. Aku dapat menyentuh lembutnya seprai. Sejenak kulihat tangan kananku. Keadaannya cukup buruk. Dibungkus dengan perban sampai siku dan di selubungi lagi dan di sangkutkan ke leherku. Sampai saat ini aku belum bisa mengerakkannya.

"Hinata Shoyou?" Suara seorang wanita mengagetkanku. Rupanya ia adalah seorang suster. Wajahnya lembut sekali dengan tulang rahang yang kecil. Membuatnya tampak mungil.

"Ternyata ia sudah bangun" Kata suster itu. Ia menengok ke seseorang dibelakangnya. Itu membuatku sadar ada seseorang lagi yang datang bersamanya. Orang itu adalah 'Ayah'.

"Shoyo, Kau baik-baik saja?" Sungguh konyol bagiku ketika ia bertanya seperti itu, karena yang menyebabkan semua ini adalah dia sendiri.

Karena bosan, aku membuang pandanganku ke jendela. Aku baru sadar di luar gelap sekali. Sepertinya saat ini adalah malam hari. Sudah berapa lama aku disini? Berapa malam? Rasanya aku bingung sendiri memikirkan jawabannya.

"..Ehm, saya rasa Hinata sudah membaik" kata suster itu mengisi keheningan.

"Syukurlah jika seperti itu" Kudengar Ayah bersandiwara "Kapan kami bisa pulang?" Tanyanya pada suster. Ia sepertinya tidak sabar ingin membawaku pergi dari sini.

"Karena obat biusnya sudah tidak bekerja, maka besok malam ia bisa pulang" Jawaban sang suster membuatku tertegun.

'Apa?! Secepat itu kah? Aku pasti disiksa lagi ketika sampai dirumah nanti!' Batinku.

"Baiklah, terimakasih suster. Bolehkah saya berbicara dengannya sebentar" Kata Ayah.

Seketika darahku membeku. Saat ini aku tak mau ditinggal hanya berdua dengan Ayah! Ia bisa membunuhku! Aku menjadi semakin panik ketika suster itu berjalan meninggalkan kami.

"U..uh..!"

Tepat ketika aku terbata memanggil suster itu Ayah menghalangi pandanganku dengan badannya. Matanya menatapku Kesal. Kedua tangannya tersilang di depan dada. Yang kutahu adalah : Aku dalam bahaya! Kemudian sebelah tangan Ayah terangkat. Mulanya kukira ia akan memukul, maka aku memejamkan mataku. Rupanya ia melepaskan masker oksigen yang ada di wajahku.

"Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu nak?" Katanya. Matanya menatapku tajam. Semakin lama ia terlihat seperti monster bagiku.

Karena ketakutan. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku pelan. Sementara tangannya bergerak ke atas kepalaku. Dengan sentakan ia menjambak rambutku sampai aku mengerang kesakitan. Aku tak menyangka ia masih saja menyakitiku meskipun aku dalam keadaan babak belur begini.

"Jangan kurang ajar terhadapku di depan orang lain! Ingat itu!" Bisiknya di telingaku. Aku mengangguk paham meskipun membuat leherku sakit.

Untuk saat ini aku harus mencari aman. Aku harus meredam kemarahan Ayah sebisa mungkin. Melakukan semua yang ia perintahkan dengan baik agar tidak dihukum lagi. Meskipun rasanya sakit. Maksudku hati dan fisikku. Hatiku sakit setiap kali ia menyalahkan kematian ibu padaku. Fisikku sakit setiap kali ia melakukan kekerasan fisik. Ini sudah terlalu jauh. Aku tak mau merasaknnya lagi.

* * *

Sepertinya aku sangat kelelahan karena aku tertidur tepat setelah Ayah pergi. Kulihat jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul 02.32 pagi. Masih dini hari rupanya. Aku punya waktu sekitar 14 jam sebelum pulang. Kucoba menggerakkan anggota tubuhku lagi, tangan kiri, kaki, leher, dan semua yang bisa kugerakkan. Masih sedikit sakit. Tapi rasanya lebih baik daripada sebelumnya.

Semenjak Ayah mengancamku tadi aku sudah memikirkan rencana untuk kabur. Aku tidak mau dijadikan bulan-bulanan olehnya lagi. Aku juga tidak mau di lecehkan lagi. Mungkin, aku bisa kabur ke rumah paman ku atau bibi ku. Tapi mereka pasti melaporkannya ke Ayah. Lagipula aku tak punya uang. Dan aku sendirian. Tak ada seorangpun yang bisa kumintai pertolongan. Tampaknya rencana ini akan gagal…

Mungkin aku bisa pulang dulu, mencuri kartu kredit atau uang Ayah lalu kabur untuk selama-lamanya dari kehidupan mengerikan ini? Aku tak punya pilihan yang pasti untuk saat ini. Tapi aku pasti kabur! Aku takkan pasrah begitu saja. Karena Tuhan masih memberiku kesempatan untuk hidup. Aku pasti ditakdirkan untuk terus hidup. Selama aku percaya itu, aku akan berjuang untuk bertahan. Sesulit apapun itu.

'Aku Pasti Hidup!'

* * *

 _"Hinata.. Bangun.."_

 _"Hinata!"_

 _Kudengar seseorang memanggilku._

 _Kubuka mataku dan kudapati seseorang yang tak asing._

 _'Kageyama!'_

 _"Ke…ke..napa..K..ka..kau?" Aku tergagap_

 _Ia menjawabku dengan senyuman yang manis sekali padaku. Tak pernah aku melihatnya tersenyum selama ini._

 _"Ohayou.." Bisiknya. Mataku membelalak, aku tak menyangka ia ada di hadapanku sekarang…_

* * *

* _Beep-Beep_ *

Ketika tersadar, aku mendengar suara deteksi jantung. Ternyata, aku tertidur lagi…

Jadi, yang barusan hanyalah mimpi?! Ya ampun! Kenapa Kageyama yang muncul disana? Orang yang ikut serta membuatku tidak tentram di dunia ini. Aduuh. Sepertinya ini efek dari benturan di kepalaku.

"Hinata Shoyou" Seorang suster yang berbeda muncul dari ambang pintu. Entah mengapa aku jadi berprasangka buruk.

"Karena kau sudah sadar, kau boleh pulang. Ayahmu meminta agar kepulanganmu dipercepat"

Aku hanya mematung mendengarnya. Sungguh kabar buruk.

* * *

"Hari ini kau tidak usah sekolah. Kau harus membersihkan dapur, gudang, ruang tamu,dan terakhir halaman depan. Kuberi kau waktu satu jam. Pastikan tak ada sedikitpun yang kotor" Jedanya "Atau aku akan menghukummu" Ia mengacungkan telunjuknya padaku.

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan.

Baru satu langkah aku masuk ke rumah ini dan Ayah sudah menjadikan aku pembantu lagi. Mungkin matanya terganggu karena ia tak melihat betapa susahnya untukku melangkah kan kaki saja. Apalagi untuk melakukan hal-hal seperti itu.

Kuletakkan _Hoodie_ ku di _sofa_ ruang tamu. Namun Ayah mengambilnya lalu melemparkannya ke halaman depan. Tepat terjatuh di atas tanah. Ia melakukan itu seolah bajuku adalah sampah. Aku tak mengerti kenapa ia melakukan hal itu padaku. Tepat setelah ia masuk, aku tertatih ke halaman depan. Kuambil _hoodie_ itu lalu kuletakkan di rumpunan semak. Kuharap ia tak membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

"Waktumu tinggal 45 menit lagi!" Teriak Ayah dari dalam.

Seketika aku panik. Kuambil sapu yag ada di sisi pagar. Kusapu dedaunan yang ada dengan susah payah. Sulit sekali menyapu dengan satu tangan. Bahkan rasanya lebih mirip menyeret daun dengan sapu daripada menyapu.

"Kau menghabiskan 30 menit pertama!"

Aku tahu ia bohong. 30 menit takkan habis hanya dalam sekejap mata! Ia memang ingin menghukum ku saat ini. Sampai saat ini aku baru membersihkan 1/3 bagian halaman depan yang luas. Aku takkan sempat.

"5 menit terakhir!" Ia menyahut lagi.

Nafasku memburu, aku tak bisa berfikir apa-apa lagi. Tak ada jalan keluar!

"Dan…Kau kehabisan waktu Shoyou" Ayah muncul dengan tangan tersilang.

Aku masih menggerakkan sapunya. Aku pikir ia takkan marah jika aku membersihkan lebih banyak. Ternyata aku salah.

*BUAKK!*

Aku terjerembab mencium tanah. Ia menendang punggungku dengan sekuat tenaga sampai dadaku sesak.

"Bangun!" Teriaknya. Tanpa berlama-lama aku langsung bangkit meskipun sakit. Kutundukkan kepalaku dan aku hanya memandang tanah.

"Ambil sapu itu!" Perintahnya. Dengan cepat kuambil sapu itu. Dan ia merebutnya dariku.

"Putar badanmu!"

Aku pun memutar badanku. Telingaku menangkap suara sesuatu yang bergerak cepat dan..

"Aaakh!"

Aku berteriak. Bagian belakang kakiku rasanya perih sekali! Ayah memukulnya dengan sapu lidi dengan keras. Tapi, ia belum berhenti. Ia memukulkannya 15 kali lebih hingga aku terkapar. Tidak mampu menopang tubuh lagi. Tampaknya ia belum puas. Ia masih mengayunkan sapu itu ke badanku, ke wajahku. Tanpa perduli jika tetangga kami akan mendengar teriakanku.

"Makan Itu! Anak Sialan!" Umpatnya padaku. Ia lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah.

Aku masih telungkup, dan itu membuat lengan patahku sakit. Susah payah aku ke posisi duduk. Pandanganku memburam. Dengan punggung tangan ku hapus air mata yang hampir mengalir. Aku tak mau Ayah mendapatiku menangis. Biasanya ia semakin menghukumku.

"Shoyou cepat masuk!" Ayah berteriak dari dalam.

Mungkin aku terlalu memaksakan diri, karena setelah bangkit aku langsung jatuh berlutut akibat rasa panas dan menyengat di kaki bagian belakangku. Aku coba lagi, dan aku jatuh sekali lagi. Rasanya sungguh seperti lumpuh. Akhirnya, aku merangkak ke dalam rumah. Melihatku seperti itu, Ayah tampak puas dengan hasil karyanya. Ia menyuruhku masuk kamar. Setelah sampai ke kamarku dengan merangkak, kudengar suara lemari es yang dibuka, lalu suara botol dibuka dan suara tawa Ayah karena mabuk.

Aku Benci Hidup Ini.

* * *

Dengan lambat dan pincang, aku berjalan ke sekolah. Kugunakan celana panjang untuk menutupi luka lecet yang di akibatkan Ayah kemarin. Tak lupa kugunakan _hoodie_ yang sedikit basah karena aku lupa mengambilnya dari rumpunan semak. Yah, semalam sedikit gerimis.

Aku memekik setiap kali celana ku bergesekan dengan lecet di kakiku. Tak kusangka rasanya bisa sesakit ini. Kakiku gemetaran setiap kali melangkah. Aku tidak mencoba untuk lari karena aku tahu aku takkan bisa. Aku tak perduli jika kesiangan dan dihukum. Seharusnya pihak sekolah meringankan hukumannya setelah melihat keadaanku. Kepalaku bocor dan mendapat 7 jahitan, pipi sebelah kiriku memar, dan sebelah kanannya lecet tampak seperti kumis kucing, dan tanganku patah. Oh dan satu lagi, perutku sobek.

Ayah mengancamku untuk tidak mengatakan kejadian aslinya pada siapapun. Dan jika ada yang bertanya, aku harus menyatakan bahwa ini semua karena kecelakaan mobil. Ya..aku harus berbohong lagi. Sehingga tak ada seorang pun yang akan menegur Ayah dan membahayakan kehidupanku. Mau tak mau aku mengikuti segala yang dikatakan Ayah.

Setengah jam kemudian, aku sampai di sekolah. Sesuai dugaanku pelajaran telah dimulai. Dengan lambat dan menyakitkan aku berjalan ke ruang kelas.

* * *

 ***Kageyama***

Seisi kelas tampak hening ketika _Sensei_ mendikte kan soal untuk kami. Dengan malas aku pun mencatat karena soal ini untuk latihan Ulangan Semester nanti. Aku mendengar suara pintu kelas terbuka dan seketika murid-murid langsung menarik nafas panjang. Lalu para wanita mulai berbisik-bisik membicarakan sesuatu. Barulah ketika aku menengok. Tanpa sadar aku pun menarik nafas, Terkejut.

Itu Hinata! Dan ia.. semakin parah semenjak terakhir kali kami bertemu. Ada perban dimana-mana. Astaga, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya?!

Terpincang-pincang ia berjalan ke meja _sensei_. Ia meletakkan sebuah kertas dan membuat _sensei_ mengangguk setelah membacanya. Lalu ia dipersilahkan duduk.

Mataku membelalak ketika ia berjalan di sampingku, aku penasaran setengah mati kenapa ia sampai seperti itu! Kusadari, aku merasa marah. Dan..Ini sangat membingungkan! Kenapa ia selalu diam ketika harus berbicara? Kenapa ia..tampak sangat menyedihkan? Bahkan' ia tampak lebih kurus daripada sebelumnya. Berapa kali sebenarnya ia makan? Kenapa tak ada seorangpun yang peduli?

'Ini tidak beres…Sungguh tidak beres' Batinku.

* * *

Jam pelajaran kedua selesai, saatnya istirahat pertama. Murid-murid meregangkan badannya sejenak setelah belajar selama 4 jam. Begitu juga aku. Kulihat Hinata yang duduk di kursi paling belakang barisanku. Ia sepertinya tertidur di meja? Ia tampak lelah sekali.

Kurasakan perutku berbunyi. Dengan cepat aku bangkit lalu pergi ke kantin untuk mengisi perut.

* * *

 ***Hinata***

Ketika jam istirahat hampir berakhir, aku duduk di koridor belakang sekolah. Ternyata ini adalah pilihan yang buruk. Aku melihat banyak murid sekolahan yang sedang duduk di kusi taman dan makan sesuatu. Pemandangan itu membuatku semakin lapar. Semenjak pelajaran dimulai tadi perutku sudah keroncongan. Aku tak punya uang untuk beli makanan. Ku urungkan niatku untuk mencuri dalam keadaan begini. Aku takkan bisa bergerak dengan cepat. Aku pasti dilaporkan ke polisi jika ketahuan.

Pandanganku tertuju ke lantai ketika seseorang lewat. Lalu, sebungkus roti terjatuh ke lantai koridor. Kualihkan pandanganku ke orang yang baru saja lewat. Aku tahu orang itu.. Rambut hitam pekat, badan atletis dan tinggi. Itu Kageyama! Ia menjatuhkan rotinya!

Tapi, kenapa ia tak mengambilnya?

Jelas-jelas ia memegangnya menggunakan tangan tadi.

Apakah ia sengaja menjatuhkannya?

Untukku?

* * *

 ***Kageyama***

'Apa ia memakannya? Ia mengambilnya atau tidak ya?'

Pikiranku semakin kacau setelah kujatuhkan roti itu didepan Hinata. Kurang lebih aku sengaja melakukan itu. Bukannya aku perhatian atau apa. Hanya saja.. aku tidak tega melihatnya menatap orang-orang yang sedang makan dengan enaknya. Aku tahu ia kekurangan makanan. Karena waktu itu, Tanaka bilang Hinata mengais tempat sampah di taman. Mulanya aku tak percaya, tapi, Tanaka bersikeras jika yang ia lihat itu adalah Hinata. Lagipula Tanaka adalah sahabatku jadi aku mempercayai kata-katanya.

'Setidaknya, aku bisa sedikit membantu. Kuharap Hinata memakan Rotinya.' Begituah pikirku.

Tepat setelah aku berpikir seperti itu, Hinata masuk ke dalam kelas. Ia berjalan tepat kearahku dengan wajah menahan takut. Sekarang ia telah berdiri di seberang mejaku.

"Apa?" Tanyaku, membuatnya terkejut.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu meletakkan sebungkus roti yang kujatuhkan tadi dengan selembar kertas yang bertuliskan:

'Tadi Barangmu jatuh. Aku hanya mengembalikannya'

Karena kesal, aku sampai menggertakkan gigiku. Kenapa ia menyebalkan sekali?! Seharusnya ia memakan roti itu karena aku memberinya! Dasar anak ini! Bodoh sekali!

"Itu bukan punyaku! Ambil saja untukmu! _Baka!_ " Tanganku sampai memukul meja saking kesalnya. Kuharap ia mengambil makanan itu.

Dengan cepat ia mengangguk lalu berjalan ke mejanya dengan wajah ketakutan.

'Apakah…aku terlalu menyeramkan tadi?' Tanyaku pada diri sendiri.

Kualihkan pandanganku ke luar jendela. Itu selalu berhasil membuatku rileks ketika emosiku sedang tidak stabil. Kutarik nafas panjang untuk membuatnya jadi teratur. Yah, aku berhasil.

Aku juga berhasil memberikan roti itu ke Hinata.

Aku ingin sekali bilang padanya,

Selamat menikmati,

'Hinata Shoyou.'

* * *

Huehehe… Chapter 7 telah selesai! :D

Well, kata kunci yang paling sering disebut disini adalah: Rumah sakit & R.O.T.I

Benar bukan…?

Seperti yang di impikan para KageHina sekalian,

Kageyama mulai memperhatikan Hinata! :D

Tapi, ceritanya masih belum selesai!

Banyak hal yang akan terjadi diantara mereka.

Dan, maaf ya chapter kali ini agak menyusut ^-^ dari 2,800 menjadi 2,200 words

Yah nanti Author akan memanjangkannya lagi ^-^

Terimakasih yang yang sudah Review! Dan Terimakasih yang sudah Fav ataupun Follow!

Aku sangaaat menghargai semua apresiasi kalian!

Aku juga sering membuka profile kalian…

Jadi jangan kaget ya jika suatu saat ada PM nyasar dari Author tidak jelas hahaha…

Terimakasih lagi yang sudah baca!

Melihat Viewers dan Visitors yang semakin bertambah, author jadi semakin semangat melanjutkan FF ini!

Pokoknya 'ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!' ;)

~ShiroYata20


	5. Chapter 5

***Hinata***

Sepulang sekolah, tangan ku tak bisa lepas dari roti yang diberikan Kageyama. Kumasukkan tangan kiriku ke dalam tas, mencengkram bungkusan itu kuat-kuat seolah akan ada pencuri yang merebutnya. Sedari tadi perutku tak henti berbunyi menyuarakan rasa lapar yang teramat sangat. Aku tak sabar ingin memakannya. Tapi aku harus mencicilnya sampai beberapa hari kedepan. Aku takut tidak mendapat makanan lagi di rumah nanti.

Tepat ketika aku sampai di depan rumah, Ayah berdiri di ambang pintu. Pikirku ia pasti menungguku. Aku tak yakin ia punya niatan baik atau buruk. Cepat-cepat ku ubah ekspresi senang ku ketika Ayah menatap tepat ke kedua mataku. Aku takut ia bisa membaca pikiranku.

"Kau harus mencuci semua piring di dapur" katanya sambil memelototi ku "Lakukan dengan cepat jika kau mau makan" Lanjutnya acuh tak acuh.

Aku mengangguk saja. Lalu terpincang-pincang menaruh tas dan _hoodie_ ke dalam kamar. Setelah sampai di dapur tanganku otomatis bergerak mencuci tumpukan piring dengan lambat. Aku tahu permainan Ayah. Ia hanya mengiming-imingi aku dengan makanan. Pada akhirnya aku harus mencurinya sendiri dari dapur sehingga ia punya alasan untuk memukuli ku.

Ketika aku hendak menaruh piring ke rak disamping wastafel. Aku agak berjinjit untuk mencapai nya. Namun, rasa menyengat dan panas kembali terasa di antara pergelangan kedua kaki ku. Celana Jeans yang kukenakan menggores bagian yang sakit itu sampai aku tak bisa menahan bobot tubuhku. Dan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.

*PRANGGG!*

Aku menjatuhkan piringnya.

Sejenak aku hanya berdiri memandangi pecahan itu. Seolah piring itu akan kembali utuh jika aku menatapnya lebih lama lagi. Tiba-tiba badanku terdorong menghantam lantai dengan posisi menyamping di bagian lengan patah ku. Hampir saja aku berteriak karena rasa sakitnya yang tiada tara.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali menghancurkan rumahku Hah?!" Ayah berteriak-teriak sementara tangannya mendorong badanku berkali-kali seperti ingin menghantamkan ku ke lantai dapur. Kupejamkan mataku sambil berusaha menahan sakit di tanganku yang tergencat.

"KATAKAN SESUATU!" Ayah meneriaki telingaku sampai aku mendengar suara dengungan.

Aku tahu ini situasi berbahaya. Ia bisa-bisa membunuhku hanya karena aku tidak mau berbicara padanya. Aku harus mengatakan sesuatu! Aku harus bicara!

"JANGAN MEMANCING AMARAHKU! HINATA!" Ia mulai memukuli ku. Cukup untuk menimbulkan memar baru di sekujur tubuhku.

"…g..go..me..n..ne" Gumamku dengan suara hampir tak terdengar.

"KATAKAN LEBIH KERAS!" Ia membanting sebuah tas yang ia bawa sedari tadi.

"..go..me..n..na..s..sai" Kataku ketakutan setengah mati.

Ayah terdiam beberapa saat. Sepertinya ia tak percaya mendengar suaraku barusan. Matanya tepat menatap mataku dan aku berusaha untuk tidak membalas tatapannya. Beberapa detik aku dapat merasakan nafas ku yang memburu. Lama-lama aku merasa seperti seekor kelinci yang diterkam harimau.

"Bagus" Kata Ayah. Ia meluruskan badannya lalu matanya beralih ke tas yang tergeletak disampingku. Aku melepaskan nafas lega ketika Ayah berjalan menjauhiku.

"Shoyou, bangunlah.." Kata Ayah di belakang badanku. Tanpa berlama-lama aku segera bangkit. Tapi, Aku tidak membalik badanku karena ia belum menyuruhnya. Entah mengapa aku merasa temperatur ruangan ini semakin dingin saja.

"Berbaliklah" Lalu aku berbalik.

Tiba-tiba kakiku gemetar ketika Ayah menenteng sebuah tas yang ternyata adalah milikku! Gawat. Ia pasti melihatnya tadi. Ia melihat tanganku memegang sesuatu. Ia tahu…

"Apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" Tanyanya membuatku mendongak kaget.

Aku tak menjawab. Mulutku terbuka seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi tidak ada yang terdengar dari sana. Mataku melirik kesana-kemari mencari jawaban yang mungkin ada disekitarku. Namun, aku tidak mendapatkannya.

Dengan satu gerak memutar, Ayah membalik tas ditangannya. Tas itu memuntahkan seluruh isinya. Dan tepat di tumpukan paling atas sebungkus roti terjatuh. Aku hanya menatapnya seperti piring pecah tadi.

"Dimana kau mencuri ini? Di sekolahan?" Ayah memandangku dengan hina.

"..bu..kan.." Jawabku pasrah.

"JANGAN BOHONG!" Ia meneriaki aku lagi, membuatku semakin menunduk ketakutan.

Aku tahu ia takkan percaya padaku sampai kapanpun. Lagipula ia sedang ingin menghukumku saat ini. Mau mengelak atau membala diri bagaimanapun takkan ada hasilnya. Tapi, aku kelaparan. Aku harus makan. Aku tak bisa menahan rasa lapar ini lebih lama lagi! Aku mau makan!

".. ..ya..ng..mem..beri..nya.." Kataku, Aku tak tahu keberanian ini muncul dari mana.

Ekspresi Ayah berubah seketika. Sepertinya baru kali ini ia mendengar aku melakukan pembelaan. Sudah jelas sekali ia tidak senang.

"KAU ANAK PEMBOHONG SIALAN! SEKARANG KAU BERANI MELAWANKU?!"

Dengan gerakan lambat, Aku melihatnya. Ayah mengayunkan tangannya dan menghantamkan punggung tangannya ke pipi kanan ku. Kurasakan badanku limbung ke satu arah lalu wajahku menghantam lantai dengan posisi telungkup.

Sejenak aku terbatuk. Entah mengapa aku merasa seperti tersedak. Lalu padangan mataku yang buram mendapati tetesan-tetesan darah di lantai. Setelah itu aku terbatuk berulang kali. Aku menyadari hidungku terasa perih. Sepertinya darah berasal dari sana.

Aku masih terbatuk ketika Ayah menarik kakiku. Menyeretku ke kamar mandi didekat dapur. Tampaknya ia hendak mengurungku seperti dulu. Setiap kali ia malas memukuliku, ia seringkali mengurungku di _basement_ , gudang ataupun kamar mandi. Dari semua itu, aku paling benci kamar mandi. Di sana dingin sekali. Apalagi saat malam tiba.

Ketika sampai di sana, Ayah menyandarkanku ke dinding kamar mandi. Ia berbalik, mengambil _shower_ , memutar keran air dingin dan menyiramku seperti menyiram tanaman. Sementara aku tak bergerak. Aku memutuskan untuk tidak melawan. Aku tak mau luka-luka ku semakin bertambah dan membuat semua orang di sekolah semakin curiga.

Air dingin membasahi sekujur tubuhku. Tetesan-tetesan air terjatuh dari rambutku. Ketika kulihat ke bawah, genangannya agak kemerahan tercampur darah dari lubang hidungku. Sejenak Aku merasa hampa sekali. Seperti mayat hidup saja.

Setelah memastikan seluruh tubuhku sudah basah, Ayah membanting gagang _Shower_ ke arahku. Aku bersyukur lemparannya meleset. Jika tidak, aku bisa pingsan saat itu juga. Mataku mengikuti arah kepergian Ayah. Ia keluar dari pintu lalu kudengar suara mengunci. Tentu ia mengurungku. Ia ingin aku menderita.

Yah, pada akhirnya aku tidak dapat makanan lagi…

Mungkin, aku harus mencuri besok,

Tentunya jika aku tidak mati kedinginan malam ini.

'Maaf Kageyama'

'Aku menyia-nyiakan pemberianmu'

* * *

Pagi harinya, badanku tak berhenti menggigil. Ayah melepaskanku pagi ini untuk pergi ke sekolah. Ia mengancam akan mengurungku lagi jika aku membocorkan tindakan buruknya. Mau tak mau aku menurut.

Sesampainya di sekolah, seluruh murid berbaris di lapangan. Aku tak tahu jika hari ini ada upacara penyambutan guru baru. Aku pun ikut berbaris di tengah kerumunan. Pak kepala sekolah sedang membaca sambutan dengan mikrofon di podium. Ia berbicara terlalu lama sampai matahari mulai meninggi dan udara terasa kian panas. Berulang kali aku menyeka keringat yang menetes dari pelipisku.

Ketika guru baru mulai berbicara, pandanganku mulai tidak fokus. Aku seringkali pingsan saat upacara terlalu lama. Terutama setelah tak makan berhari-hari. Lagipula, badanku terasa semakin panas dan keringat dingin mengucur semakin banyak. Nafasku pun semakin memburu. Aku harus menggunakan mulutku untuk memenuhi kebutuhan oksigen di paru-paru ku. Kuremas saku celanaku sambil berusaha untuk tetap sadar. Aku tak mau pingsan di antara kerumunan banyak orang. Aku tak mau menarik perhatian. Jika aku pingsan, para guru akan mencari tahu. Mereka akan mengintrogasi ku di ruang kesehatan nanti. Aku tak mau dikurung di kamar mandi lagi. Aku tak mau Ayah marah. Aku tak mau dipukuli lagi.

* * *

 ***Kageyama***

Mataku tak bisa lepas dari Hinata yang berdiri di depanku. Ia tiba-tiba saja datang dan menyusup ke barisan tepat didepanku. Grr, aku agak kesal dengan kelakuannya itu. Mungkin setelah ini aku akan memukulnya.

Tapi, bukan itu alasanku terus memperhatikan Hinata. Aku mendapati sesuatu yang tidak beres dari tadi. Kakinya gemetaran. Begitu juga tangannya yang meremas celananya sendiri. Kupikir ia ketakutan?

"Hina.." Kata-kataku terputus ketika ia tampak merendah dan terdengar bunyi keras di bawah kakiku. Untuk beberapa detik aku terkejut melihat Hinata terkapar di tanah.

"HINATA!" Aku langsung berjongkok. Mengangkat kepala Hinata dan mendapati wajahnya yang Pucat total denan hidung berdarah. Ia Pingsan, seseorang harus menolongnya!

"Hinata! Bangun!" Teriakku, tapi ia tak bergeming sedikitpun.

Murid-murid yang ada disekitarku mulai ribut. Namun aku heran karena tak ada seorangpun yang mau menolong atau sekedar berempati membantuku membawa Hinata ke UKS.

'Manusia disini semuanya sialan!' Umpatku.

Mungkin karena panik, aku langsung membopong Hinata ke UKS dan membaringkannya ke tempat tidur. Segerombolan petugas medis segera datang dan melakukan pertolongan pertama pada Hinata. Hingga seorang dari mereka datang kepadaku dan menyuruhku untuk kembali ke lapangan. Akhirnya dengan enggan aku berjalan ke lapangan. Sesampainya di sana aku terus memikirkan Hinata, 'Kenapa ia selalu pingsan?' adalah pertanyaan utamaku.

* * *

Setelah bel istirahat berbunyi, tepatnya ketika aku berjalan dari kantin. Aku melihat Hinata di tempat yang sama seperti kemarin. Ia memeluk lutunya dengan tangan kiri sementara tangan kanannya yang patah tersembunyi di antara badannya. Wajahnya tertunduk seperti sedang menangis. Aku tak mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Jadi, aku berjalan mendekat. Menghampirinya, lalu mengetuk pundaknya. Ia tidak merespon sama sekali. Kuguncang pundaknya, lalu kutunggu beberapa detik. Ia tetap tidak bergerak.

"Hi..nata?" Panggilku, aku berjongkok agar bisa mengamatinya lebih dekat.

"Hn.." Sebagai jawabannya ia menggumam tidak jelas. Aku agak kaget mendengarnya, karena baru kali ini aku mendengar suara Hinata. Dan Ia sedikit menggerakkan badannya tadi.

"..Kau masih sakit?" Tanyaku. Tanganku meraba tangan kirinya yang terasa sangat panas.

Tiba-tiba ia seperti tersentak, lalu mengangkat kepalanya yang tampak berat sekali. Menatapku datar tanpa emosi. Kosong. Aku seperti melihat mayat hidup rasanya.

"..ya..ma" Gumamnya , aku hampir tak mendengarnya. Ia tampak berusaha mengulanginya.

"Ka..ge.. ?" Ia menyebut namaku!?

"I..ya?" Kataku bingung. Apa ini? Ia tiba-tiba saja bisa bicara?! Aku tak mengerti!

" _a..rigato.."_ Katanya terdengar seperti bisikan. Ia memaksakan sebuah senyuman yang tampak menyakitkan dimataku.

Aku hendak bertanya alasannya berterima kasih padaku. Namun, ia sudah bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkan aku. Rasanya seperti mimpi. Aku tak menyangka Hinata bisa bicara! Maksudku, selama ini ia terlihat bisu! Tapi, kenapa ia berbicara padaku?! Kenapa denganku? Bukannya orang lain?!

'Aku tak mengerti'

* * *

 ***Hinata***

Akhirnya, aku berhasil. Aku berniat berterimakasih pada Kageyama karena ia selalu saja menolongku. Dokter sekolah tadi bilang bahwa Kageyama lah yang membawaku ke UKS saat pingsan. Aku merasa berhutang budi padanya. Aku tak tahu bisa membalasnya dengan apa. Ternyata Kageyama itu orang yang baik sekali. Ia orang pertama yang kuajak bicara di sekolah ini. Aku harap ia menjadi temanku suatu saat.

Ketika aku berjalan ke lorong loker, aku melihat ada segerombolan murid laki-laki yang berjumlah 5 orang. Tidak tahu mengapa perasaanku menjadi tidak enak. Dengan cepat aku bersembunyi di balik lorong yang baru saja kulewati. Kudengarkan dengan seksama apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Kau menunggu ini dari kemarin kan?" kata seorang murid berambut cokelat. Aku tahu ia murid kelas dua. Ia menyerahkan sesuatu ke pemuda berbadan tinggi dengan rambut kelabu. Kalau tidak salah, nama anak itu adalah Lev. Ia anak kelas satu namun beda kelas denganku.

"Tentu saja!" Kata Lev "Ini bayarannya" Lanjutnya setengah berbisik. Ia menyerahkan uang yang cukup banyak ke murid berambut cokelat tadi.

Mereka masih berbincang ketika aku mengerang dan jatuh telungkup, karena tiba-tiba saja sesuatu menghantam punggungku. Aku masih sempat memutar badan dan melihat seorang murid berjambul kuning dengan tampang preman memegang pukulan bisbol.

"Teman-teman! Ada seseorang yang mengintip!" Ia berteriak hingga murid-murid di lorong loker tadi berdatangan mengerumuni ku.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya murid berambut cokelat.

"Kurasa ia melihat kita tadi!" kata murid berambut jabrik. Sementara dua orang lainnya hanya mengiya kan saja.

"Bawa dia" kata Lev yang berjalan terlebih dahulu "Kita harus Introgasi bocah cebol ini" Lanjutnya.

Aku hendak protes ketika dua orang murid memegangi tanganku lalu menyeretku mengikuti Lev. Aku tak mengerti apa yang terjadi tapi aku merasa dalam bahaya. Dan, orang-orang ini terlihat menyeramkan sekali. Terutama Lev dan si jambul kuning. Aku tidak terlalu mengenal mereka. Aku hanya merasa orang-orang ini berbahaya.

Kami sampai di sebuah kelas yang telah kosong. Seluruh murid dan guru sudah pulang di jam ini. Mereka mendudukkanku ke sebuah kursi yang diletakkan tepat di tengah mereka. Jadi, mereka bisa mengelilingi ku, menontonku seperti seekor tikus diantara para kucing.

"Hey, bocah. Apa saja yang kau lihat tadi?" Tanya si jambul kuning. Ia memukul-mukulkan pemukul bisbolnya ke telapak tangan kirinya.

Aku tak punya alasan untuk diam, jadi aku menjawabnya.

"A..aku, lihat..dia memberi.u..uang" Kataku sambil melirik ke Lev. Sementara ia membalas tatapanku dengan dingin.

"Sial, ia melihatnya" Kata si rambut cokelat sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"T..tapi, tidak..melihat..banyak" Aku berusaha membela diri.

*BRAKK!*

Aku menelan air liur ketika si jambul kuning memukul sebuah kursi sampai stengah hancur.

"Tapi kau melihatnya kan Brengsek?!" Ia meneriaki aku. Aku hanya mengangguk canggung.

"Gawat, kita harus melakukan sesuatu agar ia tidak bilang siapa-siapa" Kata si rambut coklat.

Beberapa detik mereka hanya menatapku serius, seolah jawabannya akan muncul jika mereka terus-terusan memelototi aku. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana. Suasana ini sama seperti saat Ayah memandangku untuk memutuskan hukuman macam apa yang pantas agar aku jera. Aku merasa seperti bagian bokongku di beri lem sehingga aku tak bisa beranjak dari kursi itu. Padahal mungkin akan berhasil jika aku kabur. Tapi, aku tidak melakukannya.

"Buka bajunya" Lev berkata tegas. Secara tidak langsung memerintah anak-anak lainnya. Namun, semua orang disini hanya terbelalak sambil menatap Lev.

"Kau bercanda?! Untuk apa kita melakukan itu?" Si rambut Cokelat memprotes.

"Telanjangi dia dan kita foto sebagai jaminan tutup mulut" Kata Lev enteng dan tanpa emosi.

"A..apa?" Tanyaku kaget. Saat itu aku bersiap untuk kabur.

"Ide bagus" Si rambut jambul mendukung gagasan Lev ternyata.

"J..jangan.." Semua orang menoleh saat aku bilang begitu "..Aku.. ..kan..bilang..si..siapapun" Lanjutku tergagap.

"Maka dari itu kami butuh jaminan, Bodoh!" Kata Lev sambil berjalan mendekati ku.

Karena refleks dan ketakutan setengah mati, aku pun berlari ke pintu keluar yang tertutup. Kugeser pintu itu dan melangkah keluar kelas. Namun, si jambul kuning berhasil menarik kerah _hoodie_ ku hingga robek. Ia hanya mendapatkan sobekan kain setelah aku berbelok di koridor menuju tangga. Mendengar suara di belakang, aku tahu mereka mengejarku. Mereka takkan melepaskanku sampai kapan pun karena aku adalah saksi kunci dari transaksi mereka. Aku tak mengerti kenapa mereka pikir aku sangat membahayakan mereka. Sepertinya mereka menukarkan sesuatu yang sangat penting sampai-sampai mereka tak mau ada seorangpun yang tau.

*BUKKKK*

Aku jatuh terduduk di rerumputan taman belakang sekolah. Tangan kiriku memegangi bagian wajah yang sakit. Sampai sebuah tangan terjulur tepat di depanku. Aku mendongak sebelum meraih tangan itu. Rupanya, orang itu adalah…

'KAGEYAMA!'

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Katanya, tangannya masih terjulur menungguku menyambutnya.

"HEY KAU BERHENTI!" Si rambut jambul datang paling pertama di belakangku. Anak-anak lainnya mulai bermunculan di belakangnya. Terengah-engah.

Kageyama memasang wajah bingung. Ia memandangku dan anak-anak itu bergantian. Berusaha mendapat jawaban dari pengamatannya sendiri.

"Bangunlah" katanya, aku pun meraih uluran tangannya lalu berdiri, atau lebih tepatnya bersembunyi dibalik badannya yang tinggi. 'Ya ampun, ternyata tuhan memang ada' Batinku.

"Hey kau! Berikan bocah cebol itu!" Kata Lev yang masih terengah-engah.

"Ayo cepat berikan!" Si Jambul menambahi.

Kageyama tidak menjawabnya. Ia tampak menilai mereka satu per satu dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

"Kalau tidak salah, kau Haiba, Inouka dan.." Kageyama tampak mengingat "Taketora kan?"

Mereka tersentak setelah Kageyama mengatakan itu.

"Sudahlah! Berikan anak itu jika kau tak mau masuk rumah sakit!" Si Jambul mengancam Kageyama.

"Kalian ini gerombolan anak nakal dan geng jalanan yang suka mengedarkan obat terlarang bukan?" Kageyama tidak menanggapi omongan si Jambul.

Aku baru sadar setelah Kageyama mengatakan itu. Berarti tadi mereka kupergoki sedang jual beli obat terlarang! Astaga, sial sekali aku memergoki mereka. Pantas saja mereka ketakutan.

"Kau tau?!" si rambut Cokelat Inouka terlihat ketakutan.

"Ya, salah satu temanku adalah langganan kalian. Aku bukan termasuk orang yang suka barang merusak itu. Tapi, aku tahu mengenai kalian" Lanjut Kageyama, membuat mereka semakin gentar.

"Apa?!" Taketora si jambul berteriak "..Aku tak mau tahu! Cepat berikan bocah itu!" Ia menunjukku dengan jari telunjuknya.

Kageyama melirikku sejenak, dan aku langsung bergidik ngeri ketika ia menarik pundakku lalu mendorongku ke arah geng anak nakal itu. Aku langsung membalik badanku dan menatap Kageyama tidak percaya. Rasanya sakit sekali ketika ia sama sekali tidak melirikku. Aku sangat ketakutan sampai kakiku gemetaran.

"Kau melakukan hal yang benar!" Taketora tertawa puas. Kedua anak buahnya berjalan ke arahku untuk memegangiku agar tidak kabur lagi.

"Kalian tidak takut?" Tiba-tiba Kageyama berbicara.

"Hah?" Lev menatap Kageyama bingung.

"Aku bisa saja melaporkan kalian semua ke guru, lagipula aku tahu dari mana kalian mendapatkan barang itu. Selain bisnis kalian hancur.." Kageyama menjeda memberi efek dramatis "Hidup kalian pun hancur" Lanjutnya. Anak-anak geng itu seketika mematung. Mempertimbangkan lagi hal yang harus mereka lakukan.

"Aku akan melakukan itu jika kalian mengganggu anak ini" Telunjuknya menunjukku. Secercah harapan pun muncul. Ternyata, Kageyama tidak menyerahkanku ke berandalan ini!

"B..baiklah," Taketora mengumpat "Tapi, jangan sampai pihak sekolah tahu! Awas kau!" Lanjutnya. Ia menunjukkan ekspresi kekalahan. Aku tak paham kenapa mereka begitu takut terhadap Kageyama.

Tanpa waktu lama, geng anak nakal itu berbalik pergi. Meninggalkan aku dan Kageyama. Kurasa aku berhutang lagi padanya. Ia sungguh adalah penyelamatku.

"Kage..yama.. _ari..ga-"_

Aku belum selesai bicara ketika ia membalik badan dan pergi begitu saja. Dari sini aku hanya berdiri melihat punggung lebarnya semakin menjauh lalu menghilang dibalik pintu. Aku sungguh tak mengerti dirinya. Ia begitu jauh dan dekat di waktu yang bersamaan.

'Tapi, ia orang yang baik'

' _Arigato_ Kageyama'

* * *

Hohohoho ^-^

Chapter 5 selesai!

Hinata dan Kageyama makin _so sweet_ saja,

Hinata udah mulai ngomong nih!

Dan dia pun mendapat masalah baru.

Kalian tahu kan Inouka? Dia dari Nekoma

Tapi, Karena aku ingin ia jadi antagonis kumasukkan ia ke sekolah Karasuno :D

Lev dan Taketora juga dari Nekoma!

Yaah, jika kalian lupa tonton lagi _Haikyuu_ season 2!

Terimakasihhh! Terimkasihh! Dan TERIMAKASIH! Untuk yang sudah Review!

Sungguh keberadaan chapter ini bergantung dari kalian semua yang telah memberi respon.

Rasanya seperti Author merasa tidak enak jika terlalu lama menulis chapter selanjutnya.

Akhir-akhir ini author juga membutuhkan banyak Inspirasi cerita, jadi seringkali lanjutan chapter suka ngadat Huhuhu T^T ' _Gomenasai'_ .

Ehm, rencananya di Chapter 6 Author akan memasukkan adegan +++ hehehe pokoknya rated M deh! Jadi nantikan yaa para pembaca yang haus rated M! :D

* * *

#nasuma takashi

Wah, tidak semudah itu Hinata bisa kabur hehee. Kageyama masih aja Tsundere nih..

#seme idaman

Waduh, namanya sugoi banget :D makasih ya antusiasmenya! Author demen komen yang rame gini ehehe… Well,memang sebagian author terinspirasi dari kisah nyata, dari sahabat, teman, dan buku tentang Child abuse. Yah, ga nyangka bisa jadi cerita FF. Author akan terus berusaha menambah words nya. Makasih sudah sempat komen-komen ^-^

#306yuzu

Oh, gomen yuzu, memang authornya lagi konslet ahakahak Sampe salah nulis chapter gitu :D Makasih udah ralat ya.

#Rifda599

Makasih banyak ^-^ *Authormelayangdiangkasa*

#Guest

Thankyou! :D *Authormelayangsemakintinggidiangkasa*


	6. Chapter 6

***Kageyama***

'Hinata…'

Anak itu selalu saja memancing masalah. Dan aku tidak terlalu senang ketika secara kebetulan selalu terlibat dengannya. Aku pun merasa aneh karena itu. Kupikir aku sudah terlarut dalam masalahnya juga, sampai-sampai sekarang aku menunggunya di gerbang sekolah. Yah, hanya untuk memastikan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Aku sadar aku melakukan tindakan bodoh.

Hinata berlalu begitu saja disampingku, kurasa pagar tembok membuatku tak terlihat olehnya. Dan memang itulah yang ku inginkan. Ia berjalan sangat lambat sampai badannya menghilang di ujung belokan. Setelah beberapa menit, baru aku bergerak mengikutinya.

Aku menjaga jarak sekitar 5 meter darinya, ia tidak menengok ke belakang sama sekali. Dan aku mendefinisikan bahwa ia adalah anak yang teledor. Ia bukanlah orang yang suka berjaga-jaga dan waspada terhadap banyak hal. Ia hanya bergerak maju. Itu saja.

Beberapa langkah kemudian, Ia terjatuh (?) aku tak tahu jelasnya karena tiba-tiba saja ia berlutut ditanah. Tangannya tampak memegangi bagian perutnya. Aku berusaha menahan diri agar tidak langsung menghampirinya. Aku tetap bersembunyi dan melihat apa yang akan terjadi padanya.

 ***Hinata***

'..aku lapar…sangat lapar sekali!'

Aku sampai tak bisa berdiri lagi karena perutku sangat sakit! Aku mencoba beristirahat sejenak dengan harapan bisa bangun dan berjalan ke rumah. Ayah pasti sudah menungguku dengan hukuman-hukumannya karena aku sangat terlambat. Itu pun jika aku masih bisa bangun lagi.

Pandanganku berkunang-kunang semenjak dikejar geng anak nakal tadi. Aku sampai lupa terakhir kalinya memakan sesuatu. Tenagaku pasti habis. Aku tak mau pingsan di area sepi seperti ini. Lagipula langit sangat mendung, pasti hujan akan turun.

Kutopang badanku dengan satu tangan, dapat kurasakan badanku mulai menggigil. Nafasku pun semakin cepat dan pendek, aku tahu, aku takkan kuat kali ini. Aku akan pingsan. Disini.

Benar saja, tak lama tanganku melemah hingga aku tersungkur ke tanah dengan wajah terlebih dahulu. Sialnya lagi, tiba-tiba tetesan air turun dari langit, semakin lama semakin kencang. Sampai-sampai kulitku terasa perih ketika terhantam oleh air itu. Aku tak bergerak. Atau lebih tepatnya tidak bisa bergerak. Aku hanya bisa menggerakkan bola mataku dan berharap seseorang datang menolong. Kuharap Tuhan mendengar doaku. Kali ini saja. Atau, jika ia berbaik hati, lebih baik ia mencabut nyawaku saat ini juga. Jadi aku tak perlu menderita lagi.

Kupejamkan mataku perlahan. Waktu terasa lama sekali berjalan. Satu detik sama dengan satu menit. Entah bagaimana aku tahu kesadaranku mulai hilang. Rasanya seperti terlelap dalam tidur, lalu badanku mati rasa.

"..Hina!"

"Hinata!"

Aku mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku.

Dalam kegelapan ini aku rasa itu hanyalah halusinasi.

Hanya Khayalanku…saja…

* * *

 ***Kageyama***

"Aku pulang!"

Kulepaskan kedua sepatuku tanpa menggunakan tangan. Karena saat ini aku sedang membawa Hinata di punggungku. Ketika ibu muncul dari balik lorong, ia terkejut. Sambil berjalan ke kamar aku menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Hinata. Tentu saja aku hanya menceritakan kejadian tadi, tidak termasuk keseluruhan hidup menyedihkannya selama ini.

Kami basah kuyup. Hanya bagain punggunggku yang tetap kering karena tertutup tubuh Hinata. Dengan gemetar kedinginan kududukkan Hinata di kursi belajarku. Ketika aku melepaskan bajunya, nafasku seketika tertahan.

Banyak sekali memar dan bekas luka di badannya. Baik yang masih baru ataupun yang sudah mulai sembuh. Jumlahnya tidak terhitung, dan terlihat menyakitkan sekali. Aku tak mengerti dari mana ia mendapatkan seluruh luka ini. Ditambah lagi perut dan lengannya diperban. Keduanya terlihat masih baru. Kurasa inilah alasan ia selalu memakai _hoodie_ setiap hari di sekolah. Ia ingin menyembunyikan semua luka ini. Berusaha untuk terlihat baik-baik saja dengan tidak menunjukkan ekspresi sakit.

Aku jadi merinding setelah menyadari ini. Aku tak menyangka anak yang bahkan seumuran denganku sudah mendapatkan luka separah ini. Aku pasti menanyakan penyebabnya ketika ia sudah sadar nanti.

Aku pun melanjutkan aktivitas sebelumnya. Kukeringkan badannya perlahan dengan handuk lalu menggantinya dengan baju ukuran Smp ku yang tetap saja kebesaran untuk badan Hinata.

'Alangkah kecilnya badan anak ini'

Setelah selesai kuganti, aku memindahkan Hinata ke atas tempat tidur dengan amat hati-hati. Aku sangat takut membuatnya kesakitan. Setelah kuatur posisinya, kutarik selimut sampai menutupi kedua pipinya yang pucat. Sejenak aku memperhatikan wajahnya yang penuh kedamaian itu.

Baru kali ini aku melihatnya tampak tenang. Aku baru sadar jika selama ini ia tidak pernah tersenyum. Ekspresinya selalu tegang seolah-olah ia takut akan sesuatu. Oh! Aku baru ingat hari ini. Benar, ia tersenyum padaku. Meskipun terlihat dipaksakan dan tampak menyedihkan. Tapi ia sudah berusaha. Ia juga bilang terimakasih padaku. Aku senang bisa membantunya. Meskipun hanya sedikit.

'…?'

'T-Tunggu Dulu!'

Kenapa aku jadi memparhatikannya begini!? Sial! Apa yang terjadi padaku sesungguhnya?! Ugh.. Ini pertama kalinya aku bersikap baik pada orang lain. Dan..Astaga sekarang aku.. Bukan! Tapi jantungku..

'Berdebar-debar?'

* * *

"..Mmh"

Aku tersadar ketika telingaku menangkap suara Hinata. Kuangkat badanku ke posisi duduk sambil menggosok kedua mataku dengan punggung tangan. Kutunggu sampai mataku terbiasa dengan kegelapan. Nampaknya aku ketiduran ketika memperhatikan Hinata. Terlihat jam menunjukkan pukul 02.43 A.M.

"…Ittai.."

Aku langsung menoleh ketika Hinata berbicara dalam tidur lagi. Ia terlihat gelisah dalam tidurnya. Wajah dan sekujur tubuhnya dibasahi keringat. Jari-jarinya bergerak seperti ingin menggapai sesuatu. Aku pun menggenggam tangannya yang ternyata sangat dingin sekali. Satu hal yang terlintas di otakku adalah: Ia demam.

Benar saja ketika aku meletakkan punggung tanganku di dahinya, terasa amat panas sekali. Aku takut ia demam tinggi. Jadi, terburu-buru aku mengambil mangkuk dan air di dapur lalu segera kembali ke kamar. Tak lupa ku obrak-abrik seisi lemari sampai aku menemukan sapu tangan.

Sedikit panik, ku celupkan sapu tangan ke air lalu memerasnya kemudian meletakannya di dahi Hinata. Kutatap lagi wajahnya yang Nampak kesakitan. Aku berharap ia cepat sembuh. Entah mengapa aku tak suka melihat ia kesakitan.

"..Oka..san.." Ia menggumam lagi.

"Shh, Hinata.. tidurlah" Bisikku dengan bingung. Tanganku kembali menggenggam tangannya yang kecil, berusaha menghangatkannya.

Tanganku yang satunya kugunakan untuk menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menghalangi wajahnya. Dan aku dibuat terkejut lagi olehnya. Karena di dahi atas nya pun dipenuhi bekas luka! Astaga, mungkinkah ia terbentur sebanyak itu? Apa sesungguhnya yang selalu membuat ia terluka?

Kurasa aku takkan bisa tidur lagi. Baru kali ini aku merasa sangat khawatir terhadap sesuatu. Rasa kantuk seketika menghilang entah kemana. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menatap wajah Hinata, melirik jam dinding, lalu menatap wajahnya lagi.

Baru ketika jam menunjukkan pukul 05.15 kepalaku semakin berat dan entah beberapa menit kemudian…

Aku tertidur.

* * *

 ***Hinata***

Kelopak mataku terasa berat sekali ketika aku membuka mata. Yang pertama kurasakan adalah rasa panas yang membakar sekujur tubuhku. Pandanganku kabur meskipun berulang kali aku mengerjapkannya. Dan nafaskku sangat berat. Jadi, kupejamkan mataku lagi sampai sesorang memanggil namaku. Mulanya aku berpikir itu adalah halusinasi.

"Hinata?" Suara itu terdengar menggema.

"Hinata? Kau sadar?!"

Perlahan kubuka lagi pendanganku. Di depanku terlihat seorang berambut Hitam pekat. Ditambah dengan suara khas yang amat kukenal. Itu, terdengar seperti Kageyama.

"Kage..ya..ma?" Gumamku.

"Hinata! Benar, I..ini aku!" Katanya lagi, membuatku semakin yakin.

"Kage..yama? Kh!" Tiba-tiba perutku terasa sakit sekali.

"Ada apa? Mana yang sakit?!" Tanyanya panik.

Ia menyandarkan badanku ke bantal. Membuat posisiku menjadi duduk. Ia melakukan itu dengan hati-hati, aku bingung kenapa ia menjadi sangat baik padaku.

"Ini, minumlah…" Ia menyodorkan segelas air minum padaku. Aku pun membuka mulutku yang terasa kering. Air itu pun habis kutenggak dalam waktu singkat.

"Masih kurang?" Tanyanya, dan aku menggeleng pelan.

"Kau pasti lapar kan?" Tebakan Kageyama sangat tepat. Ia mengambil bubur gandum yang ada di meja lalu menyerahkannya padaku. Melihatku yang kesusahan memakannya dengan tangan kiri, ia mengambil alih sendok dan mangkuk di pangkuanku.

"Kali ini saja ya! Aku akan menyuapimu…" Katanya sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Aku menjawabnya dengan anggukan "Jangan bilang siapapun tentang ini!" Ia terus mengoceh.

Perlahan sekali ia menyuapiku. Matanya tak henti menatapku ketika aku menyantapnya. Aku berani bertaruh ia amat malu saat ini. Tak kusangka, Kageyama Tobio adalah seorang yang pemalu.

"Apa? Kenapa kau menatapku?" Katanya tampak sensitif.

"T..tidak" Kataku "Hanya s..saja, Ka..geyama me..nolong..ku?"

"Jangan salah paham ya. Mana bisa aku membiarkan seseorang pingsan di depan mataku?!" Katanya enggan "Makanya aku membawamu ke sini. Ke rumahku.."

Kata-kata Kageyama membuatku berhenti bernafas.

Aku baru ingat dengan Rumahku! Ayah pasti marah besar padaku! Astaga! Sudah berapa lama aku ada di sini?!

"A..no, ini..hari apa?" Tanyaku ketakutan setengah mati.

"Kamis. Kenapa?"

Ya ampun! Aku tak pulang kemarin! Bahkan aku tak memberi kabar sama sekali!

"Hinata?! Kau tampak pucat!" Perkataan Kageyama mengagetkanku. Tangannya mengguncang pundakku pelan.

"A..aku..harus pulang.." Kataku lebih seperti gumaman.

"Kau Demam! Dan badanmu itu memar semua Hinata! Ditambah lagi, perut dan tanganmu diperban!" Kageyama memarahiku "Siapa mahluk Sialan yang tega memukulimu?!" Matanya membelalak padaku. Aku tak tahu kenapa tapi ia sangat marah.

"Uh.. aku..t..tidak a..apa-apa.."

"Aku tak menanyakan kabarmu Tapi-!" Bentak Kageyama "Aku INGIN kau menjawab pertanyaanku dulu! Siapa yang MEMUKULIMU?" Kageyama menegaskan kata-katanya.

Tenggorokanku sepert tercekat, membuatku enggan berbicara sehingga aku hanya menggeleng bingung. Tak yakin harus menjawab apa. Aku tak mau Kageyama mengetahui perbuatan Ayahku. Aku.. aku harus menyembunyikannya!

"A..aku" Tenggorokanku sungguh tercekat "Aku, te..tertabrak mobil sa..saat menyebrang" Kataku teringat alasan yang dibuat oleh Ayah "Tak ada..yang memukulku.."

Kageyama hanya memandangku. Ia terlihat tidak percaya, dan tatapannya membuatku semakin takut.

"Aku.. Tidak bo..hong.."

Tiba-tiba saja air mata menggenang di mataku.

"Pe..percayalah padaku.." Meskipun, sekuat tenaga aku berusaha menahan air mata, tubuhku sudah lelah untuk berbohong. Sepertinya tubuhku pun merasakan betapa lelahnya aku ini. Terus-terusan di gencat dan tertekan oleh Ayah. Terus menerus bertahan. Sendirian. Dan sekarang… aku sudah sangat lelah…

Mungkin Kageyama bisa membaca kebohonganku. Karena, ia benar-benar perduli padaku. Tidak seperti semua orang yang ada di sekitarku. Mereka yang sama sekali tidak perduli meskipun tahu penderitaanku.

Hanya Kageyama seorang…

* * *

 ***Kageyama***

Aku tak henti menatap mata Hinata. Ia terlihat sangat tak berdaya. Padahal ia bilang ia tidak apa-apa, tapi air matanya mengalir tak terkendali sampai ia sesenggukan. Aku semakin tak tega melihatnya. Bagaimanapun ia berusaha berbohong, aku sudah tahu luka-luka itu adalah ulah seseorang. Hanya saja, kenapa ia dipukuli? Aku harus mencari tahu alasannya. Baru setelah itu aku bisa menolongnya.

"A..aku, hiks..harus..pulang" Ia menangis seperti balita. Tangan kirinya menutupi wajahnya yang dipenuhi ketakutan "J..jangan bilang siapa-siapa..hiks" Lanjutnya.

"Aku takkan bilang siapapun Hinata. Ini menyangkut masalah pribadi. Aku berjanji" Kataku "Aku, percaya apa katamu" Jedaku "Jadi luka-luka itu karena tertabrak mobil?" Tanyaku sekedar untuk menenangkannya. Nyatanya aku tak percaya.

"I..iya.." Ia masih saja menangis tak karuan.

"Yasudah, kau mau kuantar pulang?" Tanyaku, dan ia menurunkan tangannya hingga aku bisa melihat matanya yang sembab.

"Ya" Jawabnya singkat.

Dengan itu, percakapan kami berakhir. Kubantu Hinata untuk turun dari tempat tidur. Lalu ku pakaikan sepatunya ketika kami sampai di depan pintu keluar. Kemudian, kuantar Hinata ke rumahnya. Meski ia tampak semakin tak beres setelah kami sampai di depan rumahnya.

"Kageyama…" Ia memanggilku pelan " _Arigato_ " Katanya sambil menunduk malu.

"Uh" Jawabku.

Setelah ia masuk ke dalam, aku pun berjalan meninggalkannya. Kembali ke rumahku, meskipun hatiku tidak seperti kembali ke rumah.

Aku sungguh Khawatir terhadapnya.

Ada kemungkinan, satu kemungkinan yang terlintas di otakku.

'Seseorang dirumahnya lah yang menyakitinya.."

Yah, itu hanya kemungkinan yang tidak menjamin..

* * *

 ***Hinata***

Kutelan air liur berulang-kali. Aku ketakutan setengah mati mengingat kemarahan Ayah. Keringat dingin mengaliri sekujur tubuhku karena rasa takut dan demam yang kualami. Dengan ragu aku melangkah ke depan pintu masuk. Kuputar kenop pintunya, lalu mengintip ke dalam. Suasana nya gelap sekali. Kuharap Ayah sudah tidur, atau ia menginap di tempat lain karena pekerjaannya.

Aku mengendap-endap sampai ke depan anak tangga pertama. Menengok ke sana kemari seperti sorang pencuri. Jantungku berdegup dengan kencang dan cepat.

*BAAMMMM!*

Badanku terlonjak karena mendengar suara pintu yang di banting. Tepatnya dari ruang depan. Lalu suara langkah kaki yang berat semakin mendekat dan jelas.

'Itu Ayah!'

Batinku meperingatkan, tapi badanku tak merespon. Aku hanya diam, memegangi pegangan tangga seperti patung batu.

'Lari! Cepat! Hinata!'

Kataku pada diri sendiri. Dan aku masih terdiam. Memandang sosok mengerikan yang muncul dari balik lorong. Yang berjalan dengan gontai dan lambat, seperti mayat hidup. Dagunya terangkat sementara mata merahnya menatapku marah bercampur bingung. Tepat ketika ekspresinya menjadi marah sepenuhnya, aku berlari menaiki tangga dengan pincang. Berulang kali aku terselandung namun segera bangkit.

Aku tinggal melalui anak tangga teratas ketika tangan Ayah menarik kaki kanan ku. Kakiku tertarik ke bawah dan seluruh tubuh bagian atas ku menghantam anak tangga. Namun, ia tak berhenti sampai di sana. Ia menarikku ke bawah dengan kasar. Tentu saja aku berusaha untuk lepas darinya. Tangan kiriku memegangi kaki pegangan tangga dengan sekuat tenaga. Otot di lenganku serasa hampir putus ketika Ayah semakin menarik kaki ku. Aku mengerang karena rasa sakit itu.

"Mau kemana nak?! Ayah ada disini!" Teriaknya, lalu ia tertawa seperti orang gila.

Tepat setelah ia tertawa, pegangan tanganku terlepas dari kaki pegangan tangga. Ia menarikku begitu kuat sampai wajahku menghantam 5 anak tangga sebelum sampai di antara kakinya. Ia membalik badanku sampai aku terlentang. Di atas, ia menatapku dengan wajah terjahat yang pernah kulihat selama ini. Ia menyeringai seperti serigala dengan mata melotot dan alis meninggi, membuat ekspresinya menjadi sangat mengerikan. Pada saat itu, aku tak bisa merasakan kakiku. Aku hanya terpaku menatap matanya dan badanku gemetaran. Nafasku pun menjadi cepat.

Kemudian, ia melangkahiku, membuatku tak bisa melihat apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya. Tapi sungguh aku tahu. Ia belum puas menyiksaku. Ia hanya puas ketika aku berlumuran oleh darahku sendiri dan badanku dipenuhi memar. Atau sampai aku tak sadarkan diri, bahkan.. mungkin,

'Sampai aku mati'

Telingaku menangkap suara tawa jahatnya sekali lagi. Dan dengan sangat keras ia menendang punggungku sampai aku merasa sesak nafas lalu terguling berkali-kali menuruni tangga hingga sampai ke bawah. Punggungku menghantam tembok dengan cukup keras.

Karena sangat menyakitkan, aku hanya memejamkan mataku. Mengerang, mengatupkan gigiku dengan kuat. Air mata menetes dari ujung mataku. Aku merasakan rasa sakit yang tak terkira di seluruh bagian tubuhku. Kupikir aku hampir mati. Aku tak bisa berpikir dengan benar karena ketakutan. Aku paling benci ketika Ayah mabuk. Aku tahu saat ini ia mabuk. Ia tiga kali lebih kejam ketika sedang mabuk. Ia tak bisa berpikir jernih ketika mabuk. Dan itulah yang terjadi sekarang. Sungguh malangnya nasibku ini.

Aku tak tahu ketika tiba-tiba Ayah telah berdiri di depanku. Aku berteriak ketika Ia menjambak rambutku dan terus menariknya sampai aku terduduk.

"Kau tahu Shoyou, Ayah sangat merindukan ibu…." Ia berkata dari atas sana. Aku pun membuka mataku perlahan ketika kemudian cairan merah mengalir dari dahi ke dagu kanan ku. Nampaknya kepalaku terbentur sangat keras tadi.

"Ia begitu cantik dengan rambut oranye sepertimu.." Ayah masih saja berbicara "Ia juga suka tersenyum dan memiliki kulit putih sepertimu.." Ia menarik rambutku sampai aku mendongak ke atas. Kulihat ia tersenyum kosong. Pandangannya menerawang sampai aku tak yakin apakah ia ada disana. Ia terlihat.. benar-benar seperti mayat hidup.

Seiring dengan senyumnya yang menghilang, gegamannya semakin kuat di rambutku.

"Tapi…tapi.." Kulihat badannya gemetar "Ia mati gara-gara kau! Anak pembawa sial!"

*PLAKKK!*

Ia menamparku dengan punggung tangannya. Amat sangat kuat. Sampai rasanya seperti di tinju. Darah tersembur dari mulutku. Tetesannya mengotori lantai kayu. Lalu badanku tergolek menyamping di sana. Memandangi anak tangga yang dipenuhi ceceran darah. Telingaku mulai mendengar suara berdengung. Dunia menjadi begitu buram. Sejenak pikiranku menjadi hampa. Aku hanya bisa mendengar suara nafasku saja.

Kupikir Ayah sudah puas. Tapi, ia menendang perutku agar aku terlentang. Tangannya menarik rahang bawahku. Dan ia memasukkan sesuatu yang cukup besar sampai memenuhi mulutku. Aku tak tahu itu apa, yang jelas aku tak mau tahu. Jadi aku terus memejamkan mataku, sementara air mata tak henti mengalir di pipiku. Aku tersedak ketika ia memasukkan benda itu sampai menyentuh tenggorokanku. Aku ingin muntah. Tapi ia menariknya dan mendorongnya lagi. Lagi dan lagi… hingga aku benar-benar mual. Ia melakukan itu berulang kali sambil mendorong kepalaku agar benda itu masuk lebih dalam. Pergerakannya semakin cepat. Dan terakhir, ia mendorong benda itu sangat dalam di mulutku. Lalu cairan hangat memenuhi tenggorokanku. Dan jika aku tak salah, aku mendengar ia mengerang panjang.

Ia tidak menarik benda itu dalam waktu yang cukup lama, hingga aku tak mendengar ataupun merasakan apapun lagi, dan…

Aku tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

Yeay ^-^!

Hai Minnaaa! Akhirnya Author bisa memposting Chapter Baru LAGIII!

Maaf ya untuk yang sudah tidak sabar menunggu,

Kini tidak usah khawatir lagi karena Author is Back!

Kemungkinan Invisible Hurt akan di Posting setiap 2 minggu sekali (Kurang lebih ya!)

Selebihnya,, serahkan kepada author yang suka males2 an dan kumat2 an ini.. Hahaha :D

Yah, author hanya membutuhkan support dari para pembaca dengan cara Mereview atau Favorite dan.. jika sempat Follow Twitter yata_shiro20 ehe.. (Ngarep -_-) Onegaisimasu.. T^T *PuppyEyes* Huhuuuuhu..

Dan untuk Chapter kali ini, aku agak memperhalus bahasanya,..ehem

Maksudku di bagian2 terakhir nya,

Yaah pasti para pembaca tau itu benda apa.. Pasti paham kan? Iya kan? Benar bukan?*Smirk*

Aku sudah mempersiapkan Kerangka cerita untuk Chapter berikutnya,

Jadi seperti yang saudara2 harapkan,

FF ini akan tetap berlanjut! :D

Dan aku akan membalas Review yang sudah menumpuk seperti gunung (Hahaha)

Ternyata banyak sekali para Fujoshi dan Yaoisme disini :D

Yak Check It Out!

* * *

 **#Yamada Kenshi**

Ah, tak apa-apa Yama chan ^-^

Wah sampai ditunggu2 begitu ya? Ehehe.. terimakasih. Mimpi Hinata itu Bohongan Kok.

Iya nih, author masih sering Typo T^T Makanya minta saran dari pembaca. Semoga chapter kali ini sesuai harapan Yama chan ya!

 **#Nasuma Takashi**

Nasuma! Lagi2 meramaikan kolom review (:D) Well, author senang sih di revew terus sama Nasuma ^-^

Kageyama diam2 suka membantu Hinata walupun masih pura-pura Cuek.

Yah, memang takdir dalam cerita ini Hinata punya Ayah sadis T^T

Benar sekali! Di duna nyata semuanya bahkan lebih mengerikan. Author menulis FF ini agar Minna san tau bagaimana penderitaan yang dirasakan anak2 child abuse. Jika ada teman atau orang terdekat yang jadi korban, segeralah bantu dia.

Chapter 6 sudah datang! ^-^ Terimakasih dukungannya Nasu!

 **#Fuda-San 22**

Go Rated M! :D Merupakan hobby Author membuat FF Rated M!

Sering-sering berkunjung ya Fuda! ^-^

 **#Rusa Aneh**

Aduuh XD bener2 rusuh hahaha. Habis, Author selalu terinspirasi membuat cerita semacam ini sih. Tapi tetap asik untuk dibaca bukan? Baca terus ya FF Invisible Hurt. Terimakasih ^-^

 **#chibispiker**

Wah, Hinata udah sabar maksimal nampaknya ^-^. Di chapter kali ini Para pemeran Antagonis baru sedang cuti (Hahaha). Terimakasih telah menunggu lama.

Waduh, Kuroo ya? Author pikir-pikir dulu ya Chibi chan, karena rangkaian ceritanya sudah ditulis cukup jauh, dan belum ada rencana untuk memunculkan pemeran baru. Mungkin di FF selanjutnya Chibi chan. Gomenasai ^-^

 **#Chwangminnie**

Hai New Readers! ^-^ Senang mendapat pembaca baru! Sering-sering berkunjung ya!

Keyword penyiksaan? Hm, tentu saja. Karena cerita ini memang menceritakan hal semacam itu.

Ooh, jadi Chwangminnie salah mengira yah ^-^ Mungkin Chwangminnie pikir ini adalah Hinata Hyuga. Jadinya nyasar deh..

Cukup sadis. Apalagi di dunia nyata. Akan ada saat ketika Ayahnya kena batunya. Terimakasih sudah Review ya ^-^ Dan sekarang lanjutannya telah tiba.

Peminat rated M?! Waah kebetulan sekali author suka bikin FF rated M hahaha :D

Ehehehe… Arigatoo *MelayangDibilangKece*

 **#Yamada Kenshi**

Benih2 Cinta kah? Oh Ya jelas.. Habisnya Hinata Manis dan Kawaaii sekali sih ^-^

Tentu saja Author akan berusaha Update cepat ;)

Terimakasih dukungannya Yama chan!

 **#221100** (Ini nomor telepon atau togel yak?) *Gomenne Just A Joke :D

Hehehe, Sepertinya Hinata sudah jadi mahluk paling sabar di muka bumi dalam FF ini. Namun, author belum ingin memberi kebahagiaan pada Hinata *EvilFace* Sayang sekali..huhuhuu

Iyaa nak, Author selalu berusaha ;)

Dukung Author terus yaa (Ngarep mulu -_-)

Arigatooo!

 **#Animers Lawliet**

Terimakasih sudah menyemangati! ^-^ Di chapter ini Hinata nginep di rumah Kageyama, meskipun bukan karena kabur dari rumah (Yah rada2 mirip lah..) Nantikan yah Chap selanjutnya! ;)

 **#Respati**

*aduh kasihan Respati digampar Kageyama (Huhuhuu).

Lanjut Terus! Nantikan ya Respati ^-^

 **#Tsukioayanami**

Ahahaha, ujung2 nya tak kuasa ternyata ;D

Author juga suka nangis2 sendiri pas nulis FF ini.. Hiks. (Kita sama aja)

 **#Guest**

Part lemon sudah datang! *Challenge Accepted!*

Tunggu part Lemon lainnya ya, (Moga2 author kuat nulisnya hahaha *Meskipun terjadi fenomena tisu numpuk*)

Terimakasih! ^-^

 **#Rin**

Nih udah Lanjut.. :D Dan pasti akan lanjut lagi..

Makasih ya telah meyemangati Author!

 **#Akakurofan**

Benar2 nangis? Wah sesuai harapan (Harapan Macam apa itu? -_-)

Feel nya dapet ya? Maklum, Author juga ampe nangis2 + guling2 Gaje pas Bikin ceritanya hahaha. Makasih udah nyemangatin! Iya, moga2 Kageyama jadi baik yaa ^-^

 **#ricchan's matahari**

Update telah datang :D

Astaga, Ricchan se-suka itu kah? Ahaha :D Author tak menyangka.

Wah untunglah jika penjabarannya mantap dan gak bikin bingung ^-^ Author akan berusaha menulis dengan lebih baik lagi!

Terimakasih sudah membaca dan Review ;)

Sering2 mampir Ricchan!

 **#Doyeng**

Hai Doyeng! ^-^ Akhirnya Author berjumpa lagi denganmu!

Ga tega bacanya tapi tetap baca sampai selesai.. Aduuh dasar ;D!

Bener2 Mereka itu Pasangan paling serasi dan Gereget banget!

Terimakasih atas Review nya Doyeng! ^-^

PM terus Ya!

 **#Nishinoya** (Noya?! Temennya Hinata :D)

Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya author bisa mewujudkan keinginanmu Noya,..

Akhirnyaaa, ada juga yang bilang sayang ke Author *Plakkk* (Author Gaje -_-)

Nantikan lanjutannya ya Noya! ^-^

Arigatoooooo!

 **#fajrikyoya**

Doki2 sendiri? Author juga doki2 setiap kali baca FF ini Hahaha :D

Iya nih, Ayahnya kebangetan! Dan Kageyama semakin bingung dengan perasaannya Aaaaakk!

Nantikan Chapter selanjutnya Yaa!

Arigato Gozaimasu! ^-^

 **#JustFans**

Nihhh udah lanjutt! Apaaa?! Haikyuu S2 udah selesai?! Kenapa Author baru tahu ya?! *Plakk* (Dasar Author Kuper -_-)

Pengen download lanjutannya tapi lagi miskin! AAKkkkk! TAT (Malah Curcol lagi! -_-)

Yak abaikan saja Author merana seperti ku ini… Gomen-gomen..

Nantikan ya Chapter selanjutnya! ;D

Terimakasih Reviewnya!

* * *

Sekiranya itulah balasn Review dari Ku,

Aku minta maaf jika ada salah-salah kata ataupun Typo..

Mohon dimaklumi ya ^-^

Terimakasih Semuanya! Author selalu Mencintaimuuu! ;D

Ja Neeee!


	7. Chapter 7

***Hinata***

Udara dingin menyentuh kulitku. Aku tersadar dalam keadaan menggigil. Aku kedinginan. Sepertinya aku mendengar suara hujan dari luar. Jika aku tak salah. Karena suaranya bercampur dengan dengungan yang datang dan pergi dengan cepat. Aku membuka kelopak mataku yang sangat berat. Dan melihat anak tangga yang terkena cahaya dari ventilasi udara. Yang jelas itu bukan tangga di ruang tengah. Melainkan tangga ruang bawah tanah. Nampaknya Ayah melemparku ke sini setelah aku pingsan.

Aku tergeletak menyamping di lantai kayu yang kotor. Ketika aku sedikit bergerak, badanku terasa sakit seluruhnya. Jadi aku hanya diam disana, mendengar suara hembusan nafasku sendiri dan suara hujan yang menjadi semakin lambat. Nampaknya hujan mereda.

Aku tak tahu ini jam berapa, karena di luar begitu gelap. Mungkin aku sudah tertidur selama satu atau dua hari? Aku tidak tahu. Aku tetap tak bergerak dan mencoba memikirkan hal-hal lain agar tidak bosan. Seperti makanan, sekolah, barang-barang di lokerku, luka-luka di tubuhku, lalu… Ibu? Aku semakin tak punya waktu untuk memikirkan Ibu akhir-akhir ini. Ibu pasti begitu sedih karena aku tak mengingatnya lagi. Aku juga jarang mendoakannya. Aku harap ia tidak marah padaku.

Setelah kurasa cukup, aku mencoba bangun sambil tangan kiriku berpegangan pada sebuah lemari tua yang ada di dekatku. Meskipun susah sekali, tapi aku bisa bangun. Tapi, aku langsung tersungkur ketika melangkah. Seolah kakiku tidak punya tulang untuk menyangga badanku lagi. Sepertinya ini akibat kejadian waktu itu. Ketika Ayah menendangku dari tangga. Entah kakiku terkilir atau terantuk tangga, yang pasti aku akan kesulitan berjalan untuk beberapa hari ke depan.

Saat aku terjatuh untuk kedua kalinya setelah mencoba, pintu di tangga teratas terbuka. Cahaya dari dalam menerpa wajahku, membuatku harus meyipitkan mata. Jantungku berdegup kencang dan cepat untuk ke sekian kalinya. Yang kulihat, adalah Ayah yang sedang berdiri di atas sana. Bergegas ia menuruni tangga, menghampiriku. Karena takut, aku langsung memalingkan wajahku.

"Kau harus sekolah" Katanya membuatku tersentak "Ini, pakai jaket ini untuk menutupi luka mu" Ia melemparkan sebuah jaket hitam tua beraroma jamur ke wajahku. Ia pasti takut pihak sekolah atau murid sekolah melihat luka-luka ini. Namun, aku hanya diam tak menanggapi.

"Cepat bangun!" Tiba-tiba suaranya meninggi.

Dengan susah payah aku mencoba bangun. Namun Ayah menarik siku tangan kananku yang masih belum pulih. Aku mengerang ketika ia menyeretku ke anak tangga, ia tak perduli dengan kaki dan tangan kanan ku yang terluka. Ia terus berjalan seolah tak mendengar rintihan dari mulutku. Sesampainya di balik pintu, ia melemparku. Dahiku terantuk lantai dengan cukup keras.

"Mau sampai kapan kau berbaring disana?!" Teriaknya, membuatku langsung bangun meskipun terjatuh lagi. Sejenak aku terdiam. Memikirkan cara untuk bisa berjalan lagi.

"Jangan buat aku marah lagi Hinata!" Nada suara Ayah semakin meninggi.

"A..ano.."

Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimat, Ayah sudah menarik siku kanan ku lagi. Dan sekali lagi rasa sakit menjalari lenganku.

"A..yah! Ittai!" Teriakku, namun ia tetap menyeretku ke kamar mandi.

Sesampainya di sana, Ayah melmparku ke bawah shower dan menyalakan nya. Air dingin mengalir dari ujung kepalaku ke bagain bawah tubuhku. Kali ini, aku bisa melihat darah yang cukup banyak bercampur dengan air. Mengalir ke lubang pembuangan air. Aku semakin menggigil karena udara yang dingin dicampur dengan air ini, ditambah lagi sekarang masih pagi-pagi buta. Rasanya seperti mandi air es.

Tak lama kemudian, curahan air itu berhenti. Ayah terdiam memelototi ku dari atas, mungkin memikirkan hal apa yang akan ia lakukan lagi kepadaku. Ia terus melihatku dengan tajam sampai beberapa menit. Bahkan tatapannya saja bisa membuat suasana menjadi tegang.

"Kau tak bisa jalan?" Tiba-tiba ia bertanya. Suaranya pelan namun menggema ke penjuru ruangan. Aku pun menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala yang lemah. Sepertinya tenagaku habis lagi, karena rasanya aku hendak pingsan.

Kupikir ia akan berbaik hati karena aku sedang terluka parah.

Tapi ternyata tidak.

Ia malah menyeretku ke halaman belakang, melemparku untuk ke sekian kalinya. Aku tersungkur, tepatnya di atas rumput yang becek tergenang air hujan. Tubuhku yang masih basah terkena guyuran air hujan disertai angin yang sangat kuat serupa badai.

"Aku tak perduli, kau mau tetap disana atau pergi ke sekolah sambil merangkak!" Katanya berusaha mengalahkan suara angin "Asalkan kau tidak menginjakkan kakimu di lantai rumah ini selama jam sekolah!" Ia segera membalikkan badan, masuk ke dalam rumah dan meninggalkan aku di luar. Sendirian.

Aku takut dimarahi jika berteduh di bawah atap, jadi aku merangkak ke bawah pohon di halaman belakangku. Sesampainya disana, aku menyandarkan punggungku di batangnya yang keras. Aku mendongak melihat dedaunan yang memercikkan air ke tempat lain. Dan menyimpulkan pohon ini bisa melindungiku dari hujan dalam waktu yang tidak terlalu lama. Jadi, aku harus mencari tempat lain agar tidak kehujanan dan membuat demamku semakin parah.

Aku melihat pemandangan yang ada di sekelilingku. Mencari-cari tempat yang setidaknya bisa kujadikan tempat berteduh. Tapi aku tak menemukannya di area rumahku selain pohon ini. Aku sempat berpikir untuk berteduh ke rumah tetanggaku, tapi aku takut kakiku tak mampu melakukannya. Padahal aku bisa pergi ke tetangga terdekat melalui pintu belakang yang sudah lama rusak dan tak bisa mengunci. Yah, seandainya aku bisa berjalan.

*KRIEET*

Aku menengok begitu mendengar suara pintu besi yang tergesek. Suara itu berasal dari pintu halaman belakangku yang sekarang tepat ada di depanku. Jaraknya sekitar tiga meter dari pohon ini. Kulihat samar-samar ada seseorang yang berdiri. Ia memegang payung dengan salah satu tangan masih memegang pintu pagar. Ia berperawakan tinggi namun aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya karena hujan deras. Ia tampak semakin dekat dengan posisiku berada, ia berjalan perlahan mendekatiku.

Entah mengapa, tapi aku merasa ketakutan. Aku tak tahu orang itu siapa dan datang untuk apa. Aku merasakan badanku semakin menggigil. Sekarang, ia berjarak dua meter dariku. Dan ia menjadi semakin dekat saja. Aku merapatkan kakiku, memeluk lutut seolah hendak dipukuli.

"Kau kedinginan?"

Suaranya yang berat membuatku semakin waspada. Kini ia berdiri di hadapanku, masih membawa payung yang ternyata berwarna kelabu. Dan ia sendiri memiliki rambut agak berantakan berwarna hitam yang sedikit basah terkena air. Ia mengenakan baju kaus hitam bertangan pendek dengan celana pendek selutut.

"…nanti kau sakit"

Aku menegerjapkan mataku agar kembali fokus. Dari tadi aku tak mendengar apa yang ia katakan. Tampaknya ia melihat kebingungan sekaligus ketakutanku.

"Kau pasti kedinginan, lebih baik kau ikut aku ke rumah" Katanya, ia berbicara bagitu perlahan hingga aku memahaminya. Aku masih terpaku, menatapnya waspada seperti anak kucing yang baru melihat manusia.

Ia tersenyum lalu berjongkok di depanku "Aku bukan orang jahat" Katanya "Aku tetanggamu. Tapi kau pasti tidak tahu karena kau selalu di dalam rumah" Lanjutnya masih tersenyum.

Aku masih menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Bagaimana? Kau mau ke rumahku? Apakah.." Ia menengok ke arah rumahku "..kau sendirian? Ayahmu belum pulang ya? Tapi, kenapa kau tidak berteduh di teras saja?" Ia bertanya padaku tanpa jeda. Aku hanya menunduk, tidak berniat menjawab karena ia adalah orang asing.

*KruuuuK*

Aku menelan air liur. Perutku berbunyi begitu keras sekali sampai orang itu memasang wajah bertanya padaku. Lalu ia tertawa kecil.

"Kau lapar kan? Aku punya sup di sana" Ia menunjuk rumahnya.

"Kau mau?"

* * *

Entah mengapa pertahananku langsung goyah ketika mendengar kata 'Makanan'. Akhirnya aku datang ke rumahnya yang berjarak beberapa langkah saja dari pintu pagar. Ia membantuku agar bisa berjalan ke sini. Ia bilang aku bisa memanggilnya 'Kuro'. Nama yang sesuai dengannya yang memiliki mata dan rambut berwarna hitam.

Sekarang aku sedang duduk di kursi makannya dan menyantap sup yang Kuro berikan dengan kecepatan penuh. Ia terheran-heran melihatku yang begitu kelaparan. Hingga ia memberikan aku mangkuk berikutnya sampai aku merasa kenyang. Kira-kira aku sudah makan sebanyak tiga kali.

"Aku tak menyangka kau bisa makan sebanyak itu" Kata Kuro yang saat ini duduk di depanku. Namun aku tak memberi respon karena sedang melihat-lihat isi rumah. Tiba-tiba Kuro berdiri lalu pergi ke dalam sebuah kamar. Ia muncul sambil membawa tumpukan pakaian.

"Ini, sebaiknya kau berganti baju. Kau bisa flu jika memakai baju basah" Katanya sambil meletakkan baju-baju itu ke meja makan. Pada mulanya aku ragu, karena Kuro sudah membantuku begitu banyak. Aku tak mau menyusahkan orang yang baru pertama kali kutemui.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya meskipun tau aku takkan menjawab, "Pakai saja, aku memberikannya padamu" Katanya, seolah aku meminta pakaian ini.

Tiba-tiba handphone nya berbunyi. Aku sampai kaget karena suaranya yang begitu keras Kuro mengambilnya lalu menekan beberapa tombol dengan cepat. Sepertinya ia sedang membalas sms. Lalu ia berjalan ke arah jaket yang tersangkut di belakang pintu kamar mandi. Mengenakannya dan berjalan ke pintu keluar. Sebelum meraih gagang pintu, ia berbalik menatapku.

"Maaf ya, aku harus pergi sebentar! Kau boleh makan sepuasnya, nonton tv, ataupun menggunakan kamar mandi. Anggap saja seperti rumahmu sendiri" Katanya "Aku akan segera kembali!" Lanjutnya lalu membuka pintu dan menutupnya dengan terburu-buru.

Aku hanya menatap kepergiannya dengan bingung. Rasanya semua hal terjadi begitu cepat dan aneh. Meskipun aku baru mengenalnya beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi Kuro memperlakukanku seolah kami sudah saling kenal sejak lama. Ia juga tidak menanyakan bekas lukaku yang masih terlihat jelas, terutama tangan kananku yang patah.

Aku menghembuskan nafas panjang sambil memejamkan mataku, dan menyadari bahwa ini semua adalah nyata. Kupikir aku bermimpi dari tadi. Mimpinya tentang kejadian aneh yang baru terjadi ini. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa seperti diculik. Astaga, semoga saja itu tidak benar.

Setelah makan dan minum dengan cukup, aku bisa merasakan badanku kembali bertenaga seperti sebelumnya. Ajaibnya, aku bisa berdiri! Bahkan berjalan ke sova di depan tv milik Kuro meskipun harus melawan sakit dan sangat lambat sekali. Aku teringat kata-kata Kuro tadi, bahwa aku bisa menganggap rumahnya seperti rumahku sendiri. Nyatanya aku merasa lebih leluasa di sini daripada di rumahku sendiri.

Kunyalakan tv dengan remote, memilih acara televisi sambil terkagum-kagum bagai seseorang dari zaman purba yang baru menemukan tv. Sudah sejak lama sekali aku tidak menonton tv. Mungkin terakhir kali semenjak aku masih SD. Setelahnya aku tak berani lagi karena takut Ayah akan memarahiku.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 12:30. Kuro sudah pergi selama lebih dari dua jam. Kurasa ia terjebak badai, karena hujan tampak mengamuk diluar sana, dan aku sendiri dibuat ketakutan karena suaranya yang bergemuruh.

Yang kupikirkan semenjak tadi adalah, 'Bagaimana aku bisa pulang?'

Dengan sedikit takut, aku berjalan tertatih ke pintu depan. Aku penasaran. Apakah pintu itu terkunci atau tidak? Jika memang terkunci, berarti penghuni rumah ini memang ingin menculikku. Akan tetapi pintu terbuka dan angin berhembus begitu kencang menerpa badanku. Langsung ku tutup pintu itu lalu terduduk di lantai.

'Syukurlah.. Aku tidak dikurung dalam rumah ini' Batinku lega.

* * *

Setelah beberapa menit yang terasa sangat lama sekali, aku berhasil kembali ke rumah dengan utuh. Aku berdiri tepat di depan pintu depan, memandangi gagang pintu. Menimbang-nimbang apakah aku harus mengetuk pintu atau tidak. Karena biasanya aku langsung masuk tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu. Tapi, kali ini berbeda.

Pintu rumah terbuka dengan sendirinya, membuatku berjengit kaget. Terutama setelah mendapati orang yang membuka pintu itu. Ya, tak salah lagi. Orang itu adalah 'Ayah' sendiri. Tanpa sadar kakiku mundur beberapa langkah sampai ia menangkap tanganku dan berkata

"Ayo masuk, Ayah sudah menunggumu" Lalu ia tersenyum kecil. Namun aku bisa melihatnya dalam kegelapan.

Dengan enggan aku masuk ke dalam rumah, tetap waspada karena emosi ayah yang bisa meledak kapan saja. Meskipun tadi aku sempat melihat kebaikan dalam senyumnya. Tapi, tidak… Aku tak berusaha mempercayainya lagi.

Ia menyuruhku duduk di kursi makan. Tepat di depanku tersaji beberapa makanan yang cukup menggiurkan, seperti ayam goreng, roti bakar, dan buah-buahan. Aku hanya ingin tau 'Apa maksud dari semua ini?'. Lamunanku terpecah ketika Ayah duduk di hadapanku. Ia kembali tersenyum. Lebih cerah dari semula. Senyuman yang tidak pernah muncul selama lebih dari 10 tahun ini. Tetapi, senyuman itu membuatku lebih takut daripada sebalumnya. Ia pasti merencanakan sesuatu.

"Shoyou, ayah sudah menyiapkan makan malam untukmu. Kau pasti lapar kan? Ayo ambil lah.." Perintahnya. Namun aku hanya mematung memandanginya bingung. Lalu ia mengambilkan aku ayam goreng dan selembar roti dimana aku hanya memakan roti itu karena ia agak memaksa. Ia memandangiku penuh perhatian ketika aku sedang memakannya.

"Shoyou.." Aku berjengit ketika ia menyentuh pundakku.

"Kita sudah tinggal bersama bahkan semenjak ibumu masih hidup" Ia berdeham tak nyaman "Ayah, selama ini memperlakukanmu dengan begitu kasar dan jahat sekali. Ayah, hanya ingin kau memakluminya karena selama ini ayah sangat merasa kehilangan. Ayah mohon, maafkan semua perlakuan kasar ayah padamu selama ini" Aku melihat mata tua nya yang basah karena air mata.

"Maafkan Ayah Hinata" Katanya dengan bibir bergetar. Lalu ia tertunduk penuh penyesalan tepat di depan mataku.

'Ini mimpi?' Tanyaku dalam hati.

"Sungguh maafkan Ayah nak..Ayah tak bermaksud menyakitimu apalagi sampai seperti ini" Ratapannya pun berubah menjadi tangisan yang memilukan.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku. Hampir tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat dan kudengar. Apakah Ayah benar-benar minta maaf? Ataukah ia bohong? Aku tak tahu lagi. Genggamannya semakin erat di pundakku. Kemudian dengan perlahan ia menghampiriku dan memelukku erat.

Aku merasa seperti sedang bermimpi.

Aku ingin sekali memaafkannya, tapi kebencianku padanya sudah terlanjur tumbuh. Aku merasa iba sekaligus muak mendapat pelukan darinya. Aku tak mengerti perasaan apa saja yang bercampur dalam benakku. Tapi, aku terlalu membecinya! Tak perduli meskipun ia Ayahku. Aku tak bisa memaafkannya begitu saja. Ia terlalu banyak melukaiku. Baik Fisik maupun Emosi. Aku tak bisa… aku sungguh membencinya!

Tapi.. Aku terpaksa melakukannya, setidaknya perlakuan kasarnya berakhir dengan ini.

"A..aku..me..maafkan..Ayah.." Tiba-tiba mulutku berbisik seperti itu. Aku agaknya menyesal mengatakannya. Tapi, Kebencianku dikalahkan oleh rasa takutku kepadanya. Ya… Karena aku tak bisa melawannya.

"Kau memaafkanku Hinata?" Ayah melepaskan pelukannya dariku. Ia memandangku penuh kegembiraan.

Aku pun menjawabnya dengan anggukan ragu.

Sekali lagi, ia memelukku. Berkata terimakasih berkali-kali sampai aku tak bisa menghitungya. Lalu membolehkan aku tidur di sofa ruang tengah. Ia bilang agar aku bisa tidur lebih nyaman malam ini.

* * *

HAI MINNA! :D

Sudah lama aku tidak posting FF!

Padahal aku sudah membuat cerita ini begitu lama sekali!

Tapi, semenjak di tempatku terjadi banjir (Bulan Juli) aku tak bisa mengakses internet lagi TAT

Hiks..hiks,.. maaf ya, kalian pasti telah menantikan updatenya.

Kurasa sekarang aku tak perlu khawatir lagi karena pihak operator sudah membereskan masalahnya (Meskipun internetnya tidak secepat dulu -_-)

Maaf ya, aku sungguh tak menduga hal ini akan terjadi.. T-T

Selanjutnya aku akan berusaha mencari kartu dengan akses internet yang lebih stabil. Yaah semoga saja aku mendapatkannya.

Oh ya, Author juga sedang sakit nih (Malah Curcol -_-) Ehehee doain cepet sembuh ya agar aku bisa menulis lebih banyak lagi! :D

Dan ternyata author merubah pikiran. Karena akhirnya aku malah menambahkan 'Kuroo' sebagai pemeran baru tetangga Hinata. Yang selanjutnya akan banyak membantu :D

Kurasa aku tidak bisa berkata banyak-banyak lagi..

Terimakasih ya sudah membaca ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!


	8. Chapter 8

***Hinata***

Pagi telah datang. Aku terbangun karena cahaya yang masuk melalui ventilasi udara. Aku langsung duduk dan memandang sekelilingku dengan perasaan sedikit takjub. Karena aku terbangun di dalam kamarku sendiri tanpa teriakan ataupun siraman air yang sering dilakukan Ayah untuk membangunkanku. Setelah sepenuhnya tersadar aku berdiri dengan perlahan untuk mengurangi rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhku.

Aku mencium aroma roti bakar ketika sedang menuruni tangga. Dan benar saja, di meja ruang tamu sudah tersaji sepiring roti bakar dengan segelas susu. Kuihat, Ayah sibuk mondar-mandir di dapur.

"Shoyou, makanlah. Ayah sudah buatkan sarapan" Tiba-tiba Ayah berkata dengan ramah membuatku sedikit berjengit kaget.

"Y..ya" Jawabku gugup. Aku belum terbiasa dengan keadaan damai ini.

Aku duduk di depan meja yang penuh makanan. Sejenak aku terdiam memandanginya. Baru setelah Ayahku bergabung dan mempersilahkan untuk memakannya, aku pun memakannya. Sambil makan aku terus memperhatikan pergerakan Ayah. Aku takut jika ia berubah pikiran dan memukuliku lagi. Tapi aku bersyukur, ketakutanku itu tidak terjadi.

* * *

Aku berangkat sekolah menggunakan Bus. Hari ini aku diberi uang saku oleh Ayah. Aku jadi bingung sekaligus senang. Karena sudah cukup lama aku tak memegang uang sebanyak ini. Teman-teman sekolah ku yang biasa menggunakan bus pun agaknya heran. Karena biasanya aku jalan kaki ke sekolahan.

Meskipun aku mendapat bangku paling belakang di Bus, kurasa itu lebih baik daripada berjalan berkilo-kilo meter dengan kaki pincang ke sekolah.

Seseorang mendorongku ketika aku turun dari Bus. Aku hampir terjatuh ketika sebuah tangan memegangi pundakku dari samping. Dan ketika aku mendongak, orang itu tak lain adalah Kageyama Tobio.

"Dasar Bodoh, untung saja kau tidak jatuh!" Ia mengomel tanpa melihatku, lalu berjalan meninggalkanku begitu saja.

Aku memandangnya dengan bingung. Aku tak tahu ia datang dari mana. Apakah ia berdiri di tempat perhentian bus untuk menunggu seseorang? Apakah seseorang itu aku?

Aku harus berhenti bertanya dan bengong karena bel pelajaran pertama berbunyi. Bergegas aku berjalan menuju kelasku.

* * *

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Aku mendesah lega karena akhirnya pelajaran Matematika sudah selesai. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan yang di jelaskan oleh guru Matematika barusan. Jadi aku hanya bengong memikirkan makan siang yang akan kubeli.

"Hinata-"

"HAI!" Aku seketika berdiri ketika Kageyama memanggilku. Aku tak tahu mengapa tapi ia selalu datang dengan tiba-tiba.

"Baka! Kau mengagetkanku saja!" Ia mengomel lagi.

"S..sumimasen!"

"Sudah..sudah duduklah" Ia menekan pundakku hingga aku duduk. Sementara ia duduk di depanku, dengan ekspresi seriusnya.

"Ano…ada apa..K..kageyama?" Aku bertanya penasaran ketika ia memandangiku dari ujung rambut sampai kaki.

"Lukamu tidak bertambah? Aku malah terkejut karenanya" Katanya heran.

"Uh..Ya.."

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Sudah"

"Pantas saja kau terlihat segar" Gumamnya.

"Nani?" Aku tak mendengar gumamannya itu.

"Ah, tidak. Tidak usah dipikirkan"

"Hai"

Tiba-tiba tangan Kageyama terangkat. Refleksku selalu negatif ketika seseorang melakukan itu. Karena biasanya Ayahku mengangkat tangannya untuk memukulku. Aku memejamkan mataku namun mendapati elusan lembut di kepalaku. Itu tangan Kageyama.

"Jangan terlalu formal ketika berbicara denganku. Aku takkan membullymu lagi seperti dulu" Ia tersenyum padaku "Aku adalah temanmu sekarang" Lanjutnya. Kata-katanya terdengar menggema di telingaku.

Aku terkesan dengan kata-katanya. Tanpa sadar aku memandanginya dengan mata berbinar. Akhirnya aku punya seseorang yang bisa dipanggil 'Teman'

"Teman?" Aku bertanya tak percaya.

"Ya, teman" Kata Kageyama.

"Gwaaah!"

"Shh! Sudahlah, kau terlalu berlebihan Baka" Kageyama mendengus "Kau mau ke kantin denganku?" Tanyanya.

Tentu saja aku menjawab, "Hai!"

* * *

Kageyama duduk di depanku sambil meletakkan makanan yang ia beli di Kantin. Ia membeli 3 roti melon dan sebotol minuman penambah energi. Sementara aku membeli 2 bungkus roti melon dan sebotol air mineral. Aku sedang makan roti kedua ketika seseorang berambut cokelat menghampiri kami. Ia punya badan yang tinggi-atletis seperti Kageyama. Nampaknya ia membawa segelas jus jeruk.

Tiba-tiba saja jus yang ia bawa tumpah ke kepalaku. Atau lebih tepatnya ia tumpahkan padaku. Aku dapat merasakan dinginnya air itu. Mengaliri hingga ke pundakku, membuatku basah kuyup. Kageyama menghentikan aktifitas makan nya dan berdiri dengan geram.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Oikawa-san?!" Kata Kageyama sambil menatap orang bernama Oikawa-san itu.

"Oopsie~ aku tak sengaja..Chibi-chan" Kata Oikawa-san. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan dinginnya "Hahaha, kau tahu lah.. terkadang kita tidak sengaja menumpahkan sesuatu" Katanya enteng mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kageyama.

"Kau melihat kan disana ada Hinata?! Kau sengaja?!" Kageyama masih dikuasai amarah.

"Aku sudah bilang 'Aku tidak sengaja'.." Kata Oikawa "Lagipula, sejak kapan kau menjadi pengasuh anak cebol ini?" Lanjutnya.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Kageyama membentak Oikawa "Ayo Hinata, lebih baik kita pergi dari sini" Kageyama menarik ku dan membawaku pergi dari tempat itu.

Sejenak, aku melihat Oikawa-san. Ia tersenyum jahat hingga kami menghilang di balik koridor. Kejadian tadi begitu cepat, aku tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Mengapa Oikawa menyiramku? Seingatku, aku tak pernah berbicara dengannya. Bahkan aku tak kenal dengannya. Apakah tadi ia sengaja? Aku tak tahu.

Aku langsung tersadar ketika Kageyama menghentikan langkahnya. Saat ini kami berada di ruang ganti _Gym_ sekolahan. Ia membuka loker miliknya, mengambil handuk lalu melemparkannya padaku. Ia menatapku penuh Tanya.

"Apa kau pernah berbuat kesalahan dengan Oikawa-san?" Tanyanya. Membuatku mengerjapkan mata karena tak paham.

"Tidak. Aku bahkan tidak kenal dengannya" Jawabku sambil mengingat-ingat. Tangan kiriku sibuk mengeringkan rambutku dengan handuk Kageyama. Samar-samar aku dapat mencium aroma _deodorant_ Kageyama.

"Sungguh?"

Aku mengangguk. Berusaha tidak memperdulikan aroma itu.

"Aneh sekali.. Kenapa ia mengganggumu?" Kageyama menyisir rambutnya dengan tangan "Coba kau ingat-ingat lagi Hinata. Ia tak akan melakukan itu tanpa alasan" Lanjut Kageyama. Ia tampak berpikir keras.

Kemudian ia memutar badannya menghadapku, memegang kedua pundakku erat. Ia menatapku dengan tajam.

"Aku hanya ingin kau hati-hati ketika berada di sekitar sekolah. Terutama terhadap Oikawa. Ia adalah senior yang cukup mengerikan di sekolah ini. Ia juga punya banyak sekali anak buah" Aku merasakan wajahku memanas ketika Kageyama berjarak sedekat itu.

"Berjanjilah padaku, ya?"

Entah mengapa aku membatu menatap mata gelapnya yang begitu dalam. Kedua tangannya di pundakku terasa begitu hangat.

"Oi Hinata!" Ia mengguncang pundakku dengan cukup keras.

"HAI!"

"Kau mendengarkan perkataanku kan?!" Ia melepaskan pegangannya.

"H..HAI!"

Kageyama mendesah mendengarku mulai bicara formal lagi. Memang, kebiasaanku ini sulit sekali dihilangkan. Beberapa menit kemudian bel pertanda kelas masuk berbunyi.

"Ayo kita kembali ke kelas" Kata Kageyama meninggalkanku.

"HA-"

"Bicara formal lagi dan aku akan menendangmu!" Katanya memotong perkataanku. Ia merebut handuk itu dariku dan meletakkannya ke dalam loker lagi.

"Urgh..G..gomen!"

Tak berlama-lama aku segera menyusul Kageyama yang sudah berjalan didepanku menuju kelas. Selama perjalanan aku dapat merasakan detak jantungku begitu cepat dan kencang. Aku berharap penyebabnya bukanlah Kageyama. Ataupun aroma tubuhnya.

* * *

 ***Kageyama***

Hinata melambaikan tangan kirinya padaku sebelum ia naik ke dalam bus untuk pulang. Padahal aku sudah bilang padanya untuk tidak melakukan hal memalukan semacam itu padaku. Tapi, ia tak kunjung naik melainkan semakin meninggikan lambaian tangannya. Ia pikir aku tidak melihat salam perpisahannya. Dengan enggan aku mengangkat tangan kananku, melambaikannya sambil membuang muka. Kulihat Hinata tersenyum puas lalu terpincang naik ke bus. Ia tak juga melepaskan pandangannya hingga bus berbelok di tikungan jalan.

Tanpa sadar aku menghembuskan nafas lega. Aku harap ia tak ceroboh lagi dan melukai dirinya sendiri ketika dirumah.

'Tunggu dulu!'

'Apa yang kupikirkan?!'

'Entah mengapa ini terasa memalukan'

*PLAKK*

Kutampar kedua pipiku untuk menyadarkan diriku. Aku ingin tahu apakah ini benar diriku? Mengapa aku sering bertindak berbeda setelah mengenal Hinata lebih jauh?! Ah..anak itu sungguh merubahku. Aku malah tak ingat kapan terakhir kali aku memalak orang. Dan, sudah lama sekali aku tidak berkelahi. Ini sungguh diluar kebiasaanku.

'Apakah aku menjadi orang yang baik?'

Baru kusadari, ternyata siswa-siswi yang ada di sekitarku menatapku dengan wajah bingung. Sebagian ada berbisik-bisik dan tertawa.

"Apa yang kalian lihat hah?!" Bentakku hingga mereka langsung menjauh ketakutan.

* * *

 ***Hinata***

Sesampainya di rumah, Ayah menyambutku. Ia tersenyum begitu cerah, seperti dulu. Seperti ketika ibu masih hidup. Sudah lama sekali aku merindukan senyumannya itu. Bertahun-tahun ia tidak menunjukkannya padaku. Aku pun membalas senyumannya ketika ia merangkulku ke dapur. Aku terkejut melihat makanan yang ada di sana. Ayam, sup, sosis, dan jus jeruk terjajar rapih di meja dapur.

"Maaf, ayah hanya bisa membuatkanmu sedikit" Katanya masih tersenyum "Ayah harap rasanya enak" Lanjutnya.

Kemudian ia memberikan sebuah piring, sendok dan garpu padaku dan mempersilahkan ku mengambil makanan sebanyak yang aku mau.

"A..ano.." Ayah mendelik ketika aku berbicara "A..ayah, t..tidak makan?" Tanyaku.

Ia kembali tersenyum dan mengusap kepalaku perlahan.

"Ayah, sudah makan tadi Shoyou" Katanya.

Aku terus memikirkan senyumnya ketika tanganku mengambil beberapa potong makanan. Ini semua terasa begitu nyata. Sepertinya ayah sudah berubah. Ia tak sering marah lagi padaku. Ia juga sangat baik sekali.

Aku sedang duduk di ruang tamu ketika bel rumah berbunyi. Ayah menahanku ketika aku bangkit hendak membuka pintu. Aku pun duduk kembali sambil melihat Ayah membuka pintu dengan penasaran.

Dari balik pintu mucul seorang wanita muda. Ia punya rambut cokelat pendek dengan gaya Bob. Ia berbincang dengan Ayah beberapa detik sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia memajang senyum manisnya padaku ketika duduk tepat di depanku. Sementara Ayah duduk tepat disampingku.

"Hai Hinata, namaku Misaki Hana" Ia tersenyum manis sekali "Aku akan menanyakan beberapa hal padamu" Lanjutnya. Aku hanya mengangguk tanpa melepaskan pandanganku padanya.

"Jadi.." Ia menjeda "Bagaimana sekolahmu belakangan ini?" Tanyanya.

Mulanya aku terdiam, seolah ia sedang berbicara dengan orang lain. Baru ketika ia berdeham aku tersadar. Aku sungguh tak terbiasa dengan kehadiran orang asing.

"Uh..ya.." Aku berpikir sejenak "Se..seperti biasanya saja.."Lanjutku dengan nada yang meragukan.

"Bisa kau ceritakan bagaimana kehidupan sekolahmu?" Tanyanya.

"A..aku.. belajar, berbicara dengan teman-teman (Maksudku Kageyama), dan… makan di kantin?"

Ia tampak memperhatikanku, dengan senyum yang mulai pudar.

"Baiklah, bagaimana dengan keseharianmu di rumah?" Ia mulai bertanya lagi.

Jika ku ingat-ingat, seama ini aku melakukan keseharian seperti seorang budak. Tapi, hari-hari itu sudah berakhir. Karena Ayah sudah bertindak baik padaku lagi. Ia membiarkanku tidur di kamar dan memberiku makan setiap jam nya. Dengan itu, otomatis keseharianku di rumah menjadi baik-baik saja. Normal sepeti anak-anak lainnya.

"Aku biasanya bersih-bersih rumah setelah pulang sekolah untuk membantu Ayah. Dan Ayah membuatkanku makanan yang banyak. Lalu sore sampai malam aku membaca buku di kamar." Jawabku. Kulihat Ayah tersenyum disampingku.

"Oh, tampaknya menyenangkan sekali" Kata Hana. Kulihat senyumnya kembali menghiasi wajahnya. Meskipun aku tak paham, bagian mana yang tampak menyenangkan.

"Y..ya" Jawabku ragu.

Tak berapa lama ia berpamitan. Ayahku mengantarkan kepergiannya ke depan rumah hingga Wanita itu menghilang dibalik pintu mobil yang menunggu kunjungannya. Hingga ia pergi pun aku tak paham dengan apa yang Wanita itu inginkan.

Tak lama, Ayah masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia menutup pintu rumah lalu menguncinya. Ia berdiri membelakangi pintu sambil menatapku, tampak menimbang-nimbang sesuatu.

"Shoyou" Aku terkejut karena panggilannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Y..ya? Ayah?" Aku bangkit dari posisi duduk.

Ia berjalan menghampiriku, lalu menamparku keras hingga aku mendengking. Nyaris saja aku terjatuh dan menghantam meja. Kutatap wajah Ayah untuk mendapatkan penjelasan darinya. Dan aku terkejut mendapati wajah kejamnya yang kembali muncul.

"A..ayah?" Gumamku tak percaya.

Sekali lagi ia menampar wajahku. Pipiku terasa perih seperti disengat.

"Sekarang kau sudah berani menjawab ya?" Katanya. Membuatku diam seribu bahasa. Cepat-cepat kutundukkan pandanganku.

"Apa kau sudah puas menikmati hari penuh kesenangan?" Tanyanya. Aku tetap diam karena takut dimarahi lagi. Tapi ia menarik rambutku hingga aku merintih kesakitan.

"Jawab aku! Sialan!" Ia berteriak di wajahku.

"Ha-i!" Aku menjawabnya. Ia tampak puas mendengarnya.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Kemarin, aku hanya berpura-pura baik padamu karena pekerja perlindungan anak 'Sialan' itu melakukan kunjungan. Ia mendapatkan laporan mengenai kekerasan pada anak. Apakah kau sengaja melaporkannya?! Kau ingin aku masuk penjara Heh?! Kau tidak sadar selama ini aku sudah menghidupimu?!" Ia berteriak sementara jambakannya semakin erat.

"A..aku..ti..tidak-"

Belum selesai aku bicara, ia sudah menonjok perutku dengan sekuat tenaga. Pukulannya mengenai tulang rusukku hingga aku merasa sesak nafas lalu ambruk. Sementara aku berlutut menahan sakit, ia terus menghujaniku dengan pukulan dan tendangannya. Ia menarik jambakannya agar aku kembali berdiri, lalu ia memukuli perutku lagi dan lagi. Hingga aku memuntahkan darah, ia baru melepaskan jambakannya dan membiarkan aku terbatuk-batuk di lantai.

"Rasakan itu! Kau anak brengsek! Dari kemarin aku ingin melakukan ini. Jika saja tak ada laporan sialan itu, kau pasti sudah babak belur!" Katanya. Kupikir perkataannya itu sangat bodoh, karena mau sekarang atau besok pun aku tetap akan babak belur ditangannya.

"Ayo bangun! Dasar pemalas!" Ia menarik tangan kananku yang sakit dengan kasarnya. Mau tak mau aku memaksakan diriku untuk bisa berjalan mengikutinya meskipun terpincang-pincang.

Ketika kami sampai di pintu ruang bawah tanah, ia mendorongku hingga aku terguling-guling menghantam anak tangga dan terkapar di lantai kayu ruang bawah tanah. Aku terbatuk-batuk karena rasa sesak yang muncul lagi. Sebisa mungkin aku mengatur nafasku agar kembali tenang.

Ayah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan senyuman jahat nya. Ia tampak bahagia melihatku menderita lagi. Kemudian kegelapan menyelimutiku karena Ayah menutup pintu _basement._

Sekali lagi, aku merasa begitu bodoh.

Seharusnya aku tahu jika ia berlaku baik karena maksud tertentu. Ternyata hari kemarin hanyalah sebuah mimpi bagiku. Ayah tak mungkin menjadi baik padaku sampai kapanpun. Lagipula aku bukanlah anak yang patut disikapi dengan baik. Aku bukanlah sesuatu yang berarti. Aku hanya menyusahkan orang lain saja. Seharusnya aku tak usah dilahirkan.

'Ibu, untuk apa kau melahirkanku jika aku tak berguna?'

* * *

YEEY! Chapter 8! :D

Para pembaca, maaf ya author hiatus mulu.

Habisnya Author sedang bersiap menghadapi UN nih (Gada yang peduli juga -_-)

Setidaknya, Author tetap melanjutkan cerita ini meskipun Haikyuu udah Juara 1 Hahaha! (Selamat deh buat Hinata dan Kageyama!)

Tolong review dan favorite ya agar Author bisa tetep semangat melanjutkan certanya!

Terimakasih Bertubi-tubi untuk semuanya yang sempat Review dan merespon Cerita ini.

Sampai jumpa di Next Chapter! ^-^


	9. Chapter 9

***Kageyama***

Sudah 2 hari berlalu dan aku tak melihat Hinata. Aku entah mengapa khawatir sekali. Bisa saja hal buruk terjadi padanya. Setiap pagi sebelum bel masuk berbunyi, aku selalu berdiri di depan sekolah menunggu Hinata. Tapi ia tak kunjung datang. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya? Tak ada satupun surat pernyataan sakit yang dikirim atas namanya. Apa ia bolos sekolah?

"Kageyama" Tanaka menyadarkanku dari lamunan panjang ketika aku sedang duduk di kantin.

"Hm?" Ia duduk di depanku, memakan burger.

"Aku ingin beli handphone baru. Ayo kita tagih anak-anak pengecut lagi" Ajaknya.

Saat ini aku merasa memalak itu adalah hal yang salah. Aku jadi malas melakukannya lagi. Meskipun menyenangkan saat melihat wajah orang yang ketakutan padaku, tapi, aku sedang tidak mau melakukannya.

"Tidak" Jawabku pada akhirnya. Tanaka menatapku kaget seolah kepalaku bertambah satu.

"Aneh sekali! Biasanya kau lah yang mengajakku melakukan ini" Ujar Tanaka, ia menggaruk kepala botaknya dengan heran.

"Aku tak mau saja" Kataku kemudian bangkit meninggalkannya yang masih keheranan.

Apa aku harus pergi ke rumah Hinata ya? Aku ingin memastikan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Tapi, satu hal yang membuatku membatalkannya,

"Aku tak tahu rumahnya ada dimana"

 ***Hinata***

Sudah 2 hari Ayah mengurungku di ruang bawah tanah. Aku tahu itu dari suara langkah rutinnya ketika berangkat kerja dan pulang kerja. Aku sudah mendengarnya 4 kali. 2 menandakan ia pergi bekerja, 2 lagi menandakan ia pulang ke rumah. Mungkin ia lupa aku ada di bawah sini. Biasanya begitu. Dulu aku terkurung sampai 3 hari lamanya tanpa makan dan minum. Tanpa cahaya sama sekali. Tapi, kali ini aku tidak panik. Fobia gelapku hilang entah kemana. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya berbaring, mengingat kenangan-kenangan menyenangkan. Atau menghayalkan apa yang akan ku lakukan setelah keluar dari sini.

Aku terbangun beberapa saat kemudian karena mendengar suara berdebam di tangga. Pintu yang terbuka membuat cahaya masuk dari luar. Menyinari sosok Ayah yang berdiri di anak tangga pertama. Matanya nyalang mencari-cari aku. Sebuah kilatan di tangannya membuatku tersadar jika ia membawa botol minuman. Itu pasti minuman keras. Tak mungkin yang lainnya.

"Sho..you…" Aku diam di tempat ketika ia memanggil namaku. Aku berusaha tak mengeluarkan suara.

"Ayah tahu…kau..disana..kan?" Ia pasti mabuk.

"Sho..you.. ayah punya hadiah untukmu" Ia bergerak melangkahi anak tangga, semakin lama semakin turun. Ia berhenti sejenak entah melakukan apa.

"HINATA!" Ia berteriak marah. Aku bisa mendengar suara langkahnya semakin mendekatiku. Meskipun ia tak melihatku, tapi aku sudah terlanjur ada di sudut ruangan. Aku tak bisa ke mana-mana lagi.

Tiba-tiba seberkas cahaya menyinari wajahku. Cahaya itu menyilaukan pandanganku sampai-sampai aku harus menutup sebagian pandanganku.

"Ketemu" Ayahku bergumam dan ia tertawa menggelegar. Rupanya cahaya itu adalah cahaya dari layar ponselnya.

"..Akhh!" Ia menarik tanganku kasar dan membaringkan ku dengan paksa. Aku melawannya meskipun aku sangat ketakutan. Kakiku berhasil menendangnya. Tetapi ia langsung menduduki perutku, menamparku dengan keras agar aku diam.

"Jangan melawan!" Ia berteriak di wajahku dan aku terdiam ketakutan.

Cahaya dari ponselnya mati. Kini kami hanya menatap kegelapan saja. Meskipun begitu, aku bisa mendengar nafas ku yang memburu. Dan aku menghirup udara berbau alkohol bercampur tembakau darinya. Kemudian ia bergerak. Aku dapat merasakan tangannya menggerayangi tubuh bagian bawahku.

"Ja..ngan!" Teriakku panik, tetapi ia tak menghiraukannya. Tangannya menarik celana luarku sampai terlepas juga celana dalamku. Apa yang akan ia lakukan?! Aku tahu kemungkinan terburuk tindakannya, tapi ini benar-benar keterlaluan.

"Istriku?" Aku terdiam mendengar panggilannya "Kenapa… kau berontak?" Ia mengira aku adalah 'Ibu?' Bagaimana bisa?

"Ini..aku..Hi..hinata" Suaraku bergetar karena tangis ketakutan yang mulai menguasaiku.

"Tidak!" Tangan besarnya menamparku sekali lagi "..jangan pergi lagi istriku! Aku..tak mau mengurus…anak sialan itu lagi! Ia…tak ber..guna!" Perkataan Ayahku entah mengapa membuatku sakit hati meskipun kala itu ia sedang mabuk. Aku tahu aku tak berguna, tapi kata-kata Ayah selalu lebih menyakitkan.

"..aku..merindukanmu.."

Aku membatu mendapati Ayah menangis. Aku selama ini tak pernah melihatnya selemah ini. Kupikir hanya aku yang merindukan ibu. Ternyata Ayah juga. Aku tahu Ayah bertindak kejam padaku karena ia kehilangan 'Ibu' tapi tetap saja aku tak bisa mewajarinya. Kenapa harus aku yang menjadi pelampiasan kekesalannya? Kenapa ia begitu tega? Aku sudah terlanjur membencinya. Dan aku tak pernah berpikir akan memaafkannya. Meskipun banyak orang bilang aku cukup beruntung karena masih punya Ayah. Karena di luar sana masih banyak anak seumuranku yang yatim-piatu. Harusnya aku bersyukur? Haruskah aku mensyukuri seorang Ayah yang setiap hari menyiksaku? Aku lelah sekali. Terlalu sering ia menyakitiku. Sudah lewat 9 tahun dan sama sekali tak ada yang berubah dari perlakuannya. Jika lebih parah dari ini, aku tak bisa menahannya lagi. Aku tak akan tahan.

Aku tersentak karena Ayah menyentuh bagian terlarang itu lagi. Setiap kali aku menahan tangannya, bersuara ataupun berontak, ia memukuli perutku berulang-kali. Aku takut sekali, aku hanya bisa memejamkan mataku erat sambil menangis tersengguk-sengguk. Tubuhku sakit sekali karena bekas penyiksaannya kemarin-kemarin. Aku tak mau ia melakukan ini. Aku butuh 'Ibu'. Aku berteriak minta tolong hingga suaraku serak tapi tak ada yang datang menolong. Aku ingin pergi dari sini. Aku harap ini hanya mimpi buruk. Aku tak tahan lagi.

* * *

Tiga hari aku hanya berbaring di kamarku. Tiga hari itu juga aku kelaparan, kehausan dan kesakitan. Kejadian mengerikan itu terulang-ulang di ingatanku. Aku bahkan tak bisa tidur karena selalu terbangun oleh mimpi buruk.

'Ayah memperkosaku'

Mataku tersengat karena air mata menggenangi pelupuk mataku. Aku hanya menangis di saat aku terjaga. Aku benci sekali pada Ayah. Aku bersyukur ia tak menampakkan wajahnya selama tiga hari ini karena aku… muak jika saja melihatnya. Aku benci rumah ini. Aku benci ruang bawah tanah. Hanya membuatku mengingat semakin banyak. Apa salahku sampai-sampai mengalami hal ini? Aku benci diriku sendiri. Aku bahkan tak bisa melindungi diriku sendiri. Tubuhku sendiri. Aku merasa begitu kotor dan menjijikan.

* * *

 ***Kageyama***

"Hinata!"

Aku langsung berlari menghampiri Hinata meskipun ia masih cukup jauh dari gerbang sekolah. Akhirnya ia datang ke sekolah setelah seminggu absen. Aku telah bertanya ke teman-teman sekelas, para guru dan pihak sekolah yang sekiranya tahu alamat rumah Hinata. Tapi anehnya tak ada satupun yang mengetahuinya. Borang alamat di buku siswa pusat infomasi dan data Hinata kosong. Aku tak tahu pihak sekolah benar-benar tidak perduli atau apa. Yang penting sekarag Hinata sudah berada didepanku.

"Hinata?"

Ia mendongak ketika aku memanggilnya lagi. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, tapi ia terlihat begitu kelelahan. Kantung matanya yang hitam tampak semakin jelas. Rambut oranye nya tak tertata dan sangat berantakan. Ia pucat sekali seperti vampir. Aku baru sadar ia terhuyung-huyung ketika berjalan. Dan memar-memar itu semakin bertambah saja.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Tanganku bergerak sendiri hendak menyentuh pipi pucat Hinata. Tapi aku menghentikannya ketika tiba-tiba ia menatapku ketakutan. Seolah-olah aku hendak memukulnya seperti dulu.

"Hinata-"

Aku berhenti berbicara saat melihat air mata mengalir dari pipinya. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya yang berkondisi bagus. Kemudian ia mulai sesenggukan. Aku tiba-tiba saja merasakan kesedihan. Dan aku begitu takut akan apa yang telah terjadi pada Hinata. Kulihat jari-jemarinya gemetaran hebat. Aku tak paham. Aku menarik pundak kecilnya, membuat tubuhnya mendekat. Memeluknya cukup erat beraharap ia menjadi lebih tenang.

* * *

Pandanganku tak bisa lepas dari Hinata yang saat ini duduk di sisiku. Ia memakan roti yang kubelikan dengan lambat. Tak seperti biasanya. Sekolah sudah dimulai setengah jam yang lalu namun aku membawa Hinata ke mini market tak jauh dari sekolah. Ia tak seharusnya belajar dengan kondisi seperti ini. Aku tahu ia sedang tak sehat. Jadi, kami hanya duduk di kursi yang tersedia di depan mini market ini.

"Kau mau bicara padaku?"

Ia mendongak, menatapku sejenak kemudian kembali memakan roti. Aku mendesah dengan sedikit kesal. Aku ingin sekali mengetahui penyebab memar-memar itu. Jika seandainya teman sekolahku yang melakukannya-Tunggu dulu! Hinata kan tidak masuk sekolah selama ini. Dan itu berarti, luka yang ia dapat berasal dari…rumah?

"Hinata, apa kabar Ayahmu?" Ekspresi Hinata berubah menjadi takut karena pertanyaanku "Kau tinggal dengan Ayahmu kan?" Aku bisa melihat ia mulai gugup

"Memar itu.. Ayahmu penyebabnya kan?" Hinata langsung berdiri dari kursi. Matanya menatapku seolah aku hendak memakannya bulat-bulat.

"K..kageyama..J..jangan..bilang..siapa-siapa" Ia berkata. Air matanya mulai menggenang lagi. Cepat-cepat aku menarik jaketnya hingga ia duduk di sisiku lagi.

"Iya" Aku merangkulnya sambil berusaha tidak menyakitinya. Sekarang aku tahu tersangka yang menyebabkan Hinata begini.

"..Aku..takut..Ayah marah..Hiks.." Hinata mulai menangis sesenggukan "..Aku..tak mau..di..pukul" Aku mengusap kepalanya perlahan.

"Aku juga tak mau kau dipukuli" Ujarku "Kenapa kau diam saja selama ini?"

"Ka..karena semuanya salahku…hiks..dan..a..aku tak ber..guna"

"Apa kesalahanmu sampai-sampai kau harus menerima pukulan Ayahmu? "

"..a..aku.." Hinata berhenti sejenak, berpikir "Tidak..tahu" lanjutnya kebingungan

Aku menjadi bingung dengan jalan pikiran Ayahnya Hinata. Maksudku, sesalah-salahnya seorang anak, tak perlu diberi hukuman separah itu. Bekas luka Hinata terlalu banyak jika dibilang wajar. Aku tak bisa membiarkan ini terus berlangsung.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke kantor polisi?"

"Hah..?"

"Kita laporkan ayahmu"

"T..tidak! J..jangan!" Hinata semakin ketakutan. Ia menatapku memohon agar aku tak benar-benar melakukannya. Satu tangannya meremas ujung jaketku erat.

"Baiklah… Aku hanya menyarankan saja"

"..Tapi..Kageyama..sudah..j..janji" Ia menatapku sedih. Ia benar, aku memang sudah berjanji.

"Ya.. aku janji tak akan memberitahu siapapun. Oke?" Hinata tersenyum lega padaku. Meskipun hanya senyuman kecil, tapi Ia tetap saja manis

"Hah?!" Aku terkejut sendiri mendapati diriku bilang Hinata 'manis'?

"A..ada apa?" Hinata bertanya bingung.

"T..tidak" Aku dengan gugup mengalihkan pendanganku dari Hinata. Hinata masih saja menatapku dengan polos.

* * *

"K..kageyama, k..kita ke mana?" Hinata bertanya ketika aku mengajaknya atau lebih tepatnya menyeretnya ke dalam mall. Aku bersyukur mengenakan jaket, begitu juga Hinata. Jadi kami tidak tampak berseragam karena kami pasti di usir dari sini jika begitu. Masalah utamanya, ini adalah jam pelajaran sekolah. Dan kami tak seharusnya jalan-jalan.

"K..kageyama-"

"Pssh!" Hinata terdiam ketika aku menatapnya kesal. Aku merasa bersalah karena membuatnya takut "Ikut saja aku. Jangan bertanya terus. Oke?" Ujarku dengan nada seakrab mungkin. Hinata menatapku sejenak lalu mengangguk.

Aku langsung masuk ke toko obat yang ada di sebelah kanan kami. Aku biasa menyebutnya apotik mall karena memang merupakan apotik, hanya saja ada di dalam mall. Aku mengambil keranjang belanja lalu menatap Hinata sejenak. Nampaknya ia membutuhkan obat-obatan lebih banyak dari yang kuperkirakan. Aku mengampiri rak PPPK, mengambil beberapa gulung perban, obat merah berukuran sedang, plester dan alkohol. Pindah ke rak seberangnya untuk mengambil obat pereda rasa sakit. Aku langsung menuju meja kasir dan membayar semuanya.

Kemudian, aku membawa Hinata ke supermarket yang menjual roti. Ia tampak kelaparan seperti biasanya ketika ia melihat makanan. Aku tak kuasa tertawa kecil karenanya.

"K..kageyama, untuk apa kau beli ini?" Tanyanya ketika aku selesai membayar 10 roti beraneka rasa. Ia benar-benar tak sadar apa maksudku membeli ini semua. Aku menyatukan kantung obat-obatan dengan plastik berisi roti lalu menyodorkannya pada Hinata.

"Ini, ambillah" Kataku, tiba-tiba saja aku merasa seperti ditelanjangi. Aku malu. Aku jarang sekali berbuat baik seperti ini pada orang lain.

"K..kageyama, mau aku membawakannya.. ya?" Ia bertanya riang sambil meraih plastik itu.

Aku menatapnya kesal "Bukan. Ini semua untukmu bodoh!" Kataku gemas

"Huh..?" Hinata nampak tak percaya

"Plastik ini, bawa ini pulang bersamamu. Oke?" Aku mengulangi pekataanku seolah Hinata punya gangguan pendengaran.

"Be..benar?!" Ia bertanya antusias.

"Iya" Tanggapku. Melihat Hinata sesenang ini, aku sama sekali tak menduganya "Jangan makan dari tempat sampah lagi, ya?" volume suaraku mengecil ketika mengatakan itu.

Tetapi Hinata mendengarnya, ia menatapku dalam diam dengan mata terbuka lebar. Aku bisa melihat matanya berkaca-kaca seolah ia akan menangis. Aku tak tahu apa aku salah berkata-kata sebelumnya, tapi aku tak mau orang-orang melihatnya menangis. Jadi aku menepuk dahinya lalu menariknya di sisiku, keluar dari keramaian mall.

"Aku akan mengantarmu" Ujarku ketika kami berjalan pulang.

"Um..s..sampai perempatan saja, t..tidak apa-apa" Ia berkata.

"Oke" Aku menengok padanya, mendapati ia sedang menatapku. Cepat-cepat ia mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. Sepertinya wajahku terlalu menyeramkan untuknya.

 ***Hinata***

Akhirnya aku sampai di depan neraka dunia. Rumah Ayah. Dengan enggan aku melangkah ke lantai balkon, meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya sepelan mungkin. Aku bersyukur tidak melihat Ayah yang biasanya menyambutku dengan wajah marahya. Aku semakin bersyukur ketika tak menemukannya di dalam rumah ini. Cepat-cepat aku menaiki tangga lalu masuk ke kamarku. Aku menutup pintunya, menguncinya dengan tangan gemetaran. Pintu kamarku hanya ada kunci grendel saja, tak ada kunci yang sebenarnya.

Aku harap Ayah tak pulang beberapa hari. Aku harap ia memberiku waktu. Aku harap ia tak melemperku ke ruang bawah tanah lagi karena aku sangat takut. Tempat itu mengingatkan aku dengan kejadian tiga hari yang lalu. Meski sudah lewat 3 hari, aku tetap saja gemetar hebat ketika tak sengaja mengingatnya. Aku ingin pergi dari sini. Tapi aku tak punya tempat untuk pergi. Kami terlalu jauh dari keluarga kami yang lainnya. Lagipula keluarga Ayah tak ada yang menyukaiku. Mereka semua memandangku dengan sinis seperti Ayah. Tapi mereka tidak menyiksaku seperti yang Ayah lakukan. Untuk saat ini, aku hanya bisa berharap saja.

Perlahan-lahan aku duduk di karpet koran karena badanku masih sakit hampir keseluruhannya. Sementara tanganku yang tak terluka bergerak mengeluarkan roti dan obat yang diberikan Kageyama. Aku tak mengira, Kageyama akan sebaik itu padaku. Aku seolah punya tempat bersandar di saat seperti ini. Tidak seperti dulu, ketika aku harus menghadapi semuanya sendirian. Aku mensyukuri satu hal itu.

Kuletakkan obat-obat itu di kotak penyimpananku, sementara roti-roti itu kusembunyikan di balik tumpukan pakaian yang sengaja kubongkar lipatannya. Aku mendesah lega setelahnya, berbaring di matras khayalanku lalu memejamkan mataku. Aku tak sadar kapan, tapi aku tertidur begitu saja.

* * *

Selamat pagi/siang/sore/malam Pembaca! .

Terimakasih sudah membaca Invisible Hurt meskipun aku hiatus selama bertahun-tahun lamanya TAT

Aku mengalami Writers block bukan hanya dalam menulis cerita ini, tapi hampir seluruh Fanfictionku.

Fokusku terbagi terlalu banyak beberapa bulan/tahun yang lalu sehingga cerita ini menganggur.

Maka dari itu, aku Shiroyata20 meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya! T^T

Aku pasti menyelesaikan Fanfictionku dan aku pasti melakukannya.

Aku tak mau mengecewakan para pembaca (Terutama pembaca Invisible hurt) yang sudah mencapai 8000++

Bagiku itu rekor pembaca terbanyakku. Dan aku senang sekali!

Silahkan Review, dan Favorite. Okee? Ramaikan kolom komentar agar aku merasa semakin bersalah saat menganggurkan Fanfiction ini (Eh? -_-)

Terimakasih banyak semuanya! ^-^

Sampai jumpa di Chapter 10!


End file.
